The Mystery of High School Romances
by Colafangirl93
Summary: They are the most crazy, hyper and popular girls at school, and they are the hottest, coolest and most wanted boys. What happens when their worlds collide involuntary? Read and find out!; And ofc, REVIEW!
1. The Beginning

**Julie: Yaaaaaay! I'm in this story!**

**Sasuke: Hn!**

**Me: Stupid emo-duck -.-**

**Sasuke: Hn!**

**Me & Julie: *sweatdrop***

**Vilde: Heeeheeey! I'm in it too!**

**Me: Duuh! The C-girls stick togethers…against dangerous criminals…and Sasuke.**

**C-girls: *hi-fiving***

**Sasuke: Hn! Stupid C-girls…**

**Vilde: Give me one reason why we should listen to a duck's advice?**

**Sasuke: Hn!**

**Me: We thought so…kukukukukuk…to the info, I do not own any characters from Naruto, I do however own the C-girls, the plot of this story and my chocolate…**

**Julie and Vilde: Chocolate? GIVE IT TO ME!**

**Me: No! *evuul grin*…and if you don't wanna have the same destiny as them you better review!**

**Julie and Vilde: *cries animestyle***

_Click…clack…click clack…._ The sound of stilettos walking on stone floor sounded all over the hallway. One tall and slim girl, one small and slim and one small and curvy clicked downwards the hallway with their pumps and boots.

Vilde smiled and threw her long cherry red hair over her shoulders. Julie constantly death glared the hell out of the people she hated, which turned out to be quite many. Anne was smirking and ruffled her long chocolate brown hair. She could feel people staring at them. Chuckling she ruffled her hair some more. They couldn't deny it; they enjoyed the attention. They were different. They were the C-girls.

You could hear whispering as three boys walked rapidly through the hallway. Sasuke carried his usual "careface" with his hands in his pockets on his black jeans. His dark blue shirt hung a bit open exposing some of his pale chest making fangirls gasp, whisper, drool and even faint. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk mentally.

Gaara couldn't care less about the fangirls. He was one of the mysterious hot guys in the gang. What made him different from the other mysterious guy was his shyness. Despite the fact that many girls had asked him out and even proposed to him he had turned them all down without even saying a word.

Kiba chuckled out loud at a story he had told his friends and looked pretty disappointed about his friend's lack of humor. Still they kept on walking knowing that they soon would reach their destination.

Anne, Julie and Vilde all froze and looked at the persons standing in front of them. Anne smirked evilly. Julie and Vilde did the same thing.

Sasuke actually smirked for real as he saw the three girls standing in front of him and his friends. Julie wore a pair of ripped dark jeans, a light yellow singlet, a black leather jacket and a pair of studded black boots. Her short red hair was pulled away in a ponytail.

Anne's curved body was dressed in a long red AC/DC singlet, a studded leather vest, black tights and studded pumps.

Vilde wore a cool jeans corset tube dress over a long-sleeved black top, a pair of lacey pantyhose and a pair of black high-heeled converse shoes. Kiba sent the girls flirtatious looks. Gaara looked at them with an intense but still careless look.

"Hmph! Nothing's really changed since last year huh?" Anne muttered. "Yup! They're still the arrogant "we-are-so-cool-guys" Bakas!" Julie said and smirked evilly as she saw Sasuke and Kiba got annoyed. "Move. You're in my way" Vilde said as bitchy as possible. Kiba looked pissed and tightened his fists. Vilde laughed. "Jeez I'm just kidding, but still; M-O-V-E!"

Sasuke "hn"-ed at them making Julie narrow her eyes and "Hn" back at him. Ten minutes later the ..eh discussion was still on. "HNNNNNNNN…" Julie said. As Sasuke "Hn"ed back it snapped for Kiba. He punched Sasuke and shouted irritated. "Just shut the fuck up Sasuke!" "Hn…lets go" Sasuke said calmly and started walking again walking easily past the girls. Kiba and Gaara soon followed.

"Assholes!" Julie shouted after them and stuck her tongue out. Anne and Vilde rolled their eyes and pulled Julie with them. "We have Social Science. Come on!" "Anko will send us into the forest to look for dangerous jungle people or something if we're late" Anne said making both of the two others look at her weirdly. "What?" she asked. Vilde rolled her eyes. "Same old Crispy" "Heheh…wait a second. I'M NOT OLD!" "Jeez! You are just as slow as always too…" Julie said. Anne hit her.

Twelve minutes too late the three girls stormed into the class room quickly followed by Kiba, who obviously also was late. Anko looked at them irritated. "You are late! I want a good explanation or I'll send you into the forest behind our school to look for jungle people…" Now THIS made Julie and Vilde to look really crept out. Anne just smirked. "What did I tell you?" Kiba rolled his eyes at the girls and went to sit down between Sasuke and Gaara.

"Okay kiddos! Listen up! We'll start the first three weeks in social science with a project. You'll be working in group of three and three. And before you start chit-chatting I'll inform you on this: I decide the groups" Anne, Vilde and Julie all pouted. The rest of the class sighted, looked annoyed or just didn't care.

"The first group will be Lee Rock, Inuzuka Kiba and Sorbotten Anne" Both Anne and Kiba looked really annoyed. "Why do I have to be on group with THEM?" Kiba asked even though his inner self thought didn't mind it _that _much.

Anne rolled her eyes and let her face fall down onto the desk. "Another reason to hate school" she mumbled. Julie and Vilde were laughing their asses off. Anko ignored them and continued reading the groups.

"...the second last group consists of Yamanaka Ino, Flikke Julie…and Uchiha Sasuke…" Julie and Sasuke immediately sent each other death glares. "Hn" Sasuke said. Julie showed him the middle finger. Vilde, Anne and Kiba snickered. "Oh bite me!" Julie said bitterly.

"…the last group is Boyum Vilde, Gaara and Hyūga Hinata" Vilde smiled. She didn't really mind Gaara except the fact that he was shy …and had turned down quite a lot of girls. "That is sooo unfair!" Julie and Anne said and cried anime style. The thing was, they weren't faking it. Anko sweatdropped.

"Get a grip on yourselves girls, the project starts now. You will get a group grade so you better not screw up" The class gulped. Well everyone except…"I'll make sure we'll get an A, believe it!" Everyone sweatdropped. "Aaaand we're back to normal…" Anne said. "Yup" Vilde added. Julie just groaned. "Ino AND Sasuke of all people…"

**NOW REMEMBER: REVIEW! Tell me how I did and I'll give you mental chocolate ^^**


	2. Friends?

**Me: Gaara! Give me back my chocolate cookies!**

**Gaara: NO! I don't have them chchchchchchchhchcch**

**Vilde: WTF? O.O Why are you laughing like that weird thingy from Sesame Street?**

**Julie: It's obvious. He has taken you're chocolate cookies…**

**Me: *crept out and pissed* Give them back to me!**

**Gaara: *wipes his cheek* Don't you believe me? *death glare***

**Me: Eeeeeeeeeh…Nope! **

**Gaara: Hn well I have already eaten them…**

**Orochimaru: Kkukukukuuuuuuuk…did anyone mention cookies?**

**Everyone: *crept out***

**Me: No. Go back to your beloved Kabuto!**

**Orochimaru: Kukukukuku…okai **

**Me: Okaaay now that was weird…and you owe me those cookies Gaara! **

**Gaara: Hmph Gaara of the desert doesn't share his cookies with anyone. Take chocolate cookies and give nothing back!**

**Julie: Eeeeey Pirates of the Carrib-**

**Me: *punches her with a pillow* Shut it! People are getting tired of this chatbox so we'll just skip a bit. I do not own the characters from Naruto, I do however own the C-girls, the plot of this story AND MY CHOCOLATE COOKIES GAARA! *death glare* **

**Gaara: Whatever...**

The bell had just rung and the C-girls stepped inside the classroom just in time. Another day in hell had just begun. Orochimaru, the creepy science teacher, entered the classroom and gave them homework with the same size as his own snakyness.

"I can smell roasted duck somewhere…nah wait, it's just Sasuke" Julie snickered. Sasuke automatically shot her daggers. "Hn" "Someone got buuuurned…" Vilde said and flashed the peace sign. Naruto scratched the back of his head and snickered a bit. Most people sweatdropped. "Heh! Good one!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke shot all of them death glares as he walked away.

"Sasuke?" Julie asked as she sat down beside him. They had social science and Ino hadn't arrived yet and neither had Anko. "What?" he said looking annoyed. Julie bit back an evil snicker. "Why aren't you and Naruto friends?"

Sasuke threw the blond, who was currently eating Ramen, one look before he answered. "Because he is a loser" Naruto turned around with tightened fists. "What did you say teme?" Sasuke shrugged. "Hn"

Naruto sent him death glares. "I'm Naruto Uzimaki, the next president in the United States! Believe it!" Sasuke rolled his eyes but when he was sure no one saw it he smiled to the blond who smiled eagerly back. Vilde snickered evilly and took photos for blackmail. Anne awed at them. Julie rolled her eyes. "And they're saying that they aren't friends… riiiight…"

Kiba sent Anne flirtatious looks who sent him death glares in return. Rock was all over the assignment they were working on. He had written on a large light green poster with a dark green pen which made the others veeeery happy. They didn't notice Anko before she spoke from right behind them. "Lee Rock that is a very lively poster!"

Rock grinned a bit before his smile faded. "It's Rock Lee, not Lee Rock" Anko smiled a weird smile. "Heh, I knew that…" Anne and Kiba sweatdropped as Rock started crying animestyle and saying that he forgave her.

"Okay guys let's continue working on our assignment" Anne said o-so-wisely. 5 seconds later she looked really confused. "Eh, what is our assignment? I think I forgot" Kiba and Anko sweatdropped. Rock smiled eagerly and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Anne-chan, the problem as presented of ours is "how colors can show your youthness".

Kiba and Anne's eyes popped wide-open. "Gah!" Anne shrieked hysterically and fell down from her chair. Kiba looked weirdly at them. "You can't seriously mean that that's the assignment we're going to work with in almost three weeks from now on? Jeez!" Rock just nodded and smiled eagerly before he continued working on the poster.

Vilde was trying to get either Hinata or Gaara to speak up, failing greatly. "Alrighty then. If you don't have anything to say about our assignment I'll ju-""Vi-Vilde-chan, I think we should chose a subject about how one person can cha-change your life completely" Hinata stuttered and looked at Naruto.

Vilde awed. "You like Naruto don't you?"Gaara looked at her a bit resigned. "We are already da-dating" Hinata stuttered and blushed. On the other side of the room Naruto turned and sent Hinata a passionate glance. "Naaaaaw" Vilde beamed.

Gaara stared down at his shoes and muttered something. Vilde shot him death glares. "Do you have a problem?" Gaara looked Vilde into her eyes. "It's just idiotic to fall in love. It only brings you fake happiness and breaks your heart" Vilde crossed her arms across her chest. "Not necessary. That depends on who you fall for. Naruto won't hurt her. I know it!" Hinata gave her a friendly smile. "Thank you" Vilde smiled back. "No problem" _Jeez that Gaara is one pessimist…I can't understand why girls like him that much…well of course he is hot…NO! Gah! I did not just think that…_Vilde thought annoyed. Gaara seemed to be studying her. "What?" she snapped. Gaara just shrugged. "You're different" he simply said. Vilde smirked just a bit.

Julie pulled Ino's ponytail making Ino scream in both anger and pain. "You bitch" Julie just smirked. "I'm not _a_ bitch! I'm _the_ bitch as in _miss_ bitch too you!" "Hmph" Ino said pissed. Sasuke bit back a snicker. Ino shot him daggers. "Do something about it Sasuke. She is psycho!"

Sasuke ignored her. "Hn. Let's continue with our assignment. I'm going to surpass my brother's grades so I need an A in every subject" Julie rolled her eyes. "Neeeerd" she stated. Sasuke shot her daggers. "You can't deny what's true you know and you are a neeerd…eh gotta go" Julie quickly ran out of the door as the bell rang. "Pfuu, I'm safe now I only have to…holy chocolate! My books!"

Vilde and Anne just walked out of the classroom snickering evilly. Julie looked skeptically at them. "What did you do?" "Nuuuuuthing" Anne said. Julie shot her daggers. "We did not give your books to Sasuke Cookie…chchchchchchhchch"

"You temes!" Julie muttered and ran the fastest she could back into the classroom. Vilde and Anne hi-fived as Vilde pulled Julie's books out of her bag. "Muwhahahahhahaha…now that's just evil gal!" Anne snickered. "Now let's run as hell before she gets it!"

**Gaara:****…*munchmunch eats the last chocolate cookie***

**Me: Gah! You sandy santa! You said you ate them all… Now to you my beloved readers, review and don't be santadudish ^^)**


	3. An Interesting Lunch And A Compromise

**Itachi: Hn**

**Sasuke: REVENGE! *stabs him with a plastic knife***

**Itachi: Hn? Little brother…**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Chill guys, let me do the claimer thingy or what?**

**Itachi & Sasuke: Hn**

**Orochimaru: Kukukukukukuk…**

**Me: Gah! Ocky! What the hell are you doing here?**

**Orochimaru: I want Sasuke's body**

**Me: Eh don't you mean his powers**

**Ocky: Nope! *smirks***

**Me and the Uchihabrothers: *death glare***

**Me: Well then I do not own any Narutocharacters…if I did Ocky had died a long time ago of clamydia or something…**

**Ocky: That's how I died the last time…**

**Me: O.O Aaaanyywaaaysss, I do own the C-girls and the plot of this story. And btw thanks to those people who have reviewed! It makes my day!:3 Now, make my night to and review again!:DD**

**Itachi and Sasuke: *sweatdropped***

**Ocky: Sasuuuuukeeeeeeee…**

Julie was pissed. Vilde and Anne found that extremely funny, which made her even more pissed. "Look it's not our fault that Sasuke was surrounded by a huge mass of fangirls when you went to get your books back" Anne said snickering as she took a zip of her diet coke. Julie sent her death glares in return.

Vilde glanced evilly into the air making Julie and Anne look crept out. "I know that look! What are you up to?" "Nuuuuthing…" Julie continued staring at her suspiciously.

"Look there's Sasuke" Anne said. "…and you won't believe me…he is all alone!" Julie and Vilde looked at her weirdly. "And since when did you care about Sasuke?"

Anne threw them dirty looks. "Never…even though he is hot, I'll admit that much" Julie hit her. Vilde rolled her eyes and opened her coke. "The same old Crispy…"

Sasuke lurked into the cafeteria wearing a hoodie and jeans. The fangirls had sure given him a hard time. He had barely managed to sneak out to eat lunch.

"Hey! Sasuke!" someone shouted energetic. Sasuke immediately looked annoyed up from his salad.

"Not now Naruto…what did I say about school hours and our friendship?" Naruto shot him daggers. "And just because you're an Uchiha, I, Naruto Uzumaki, can't say hi to you when I want to?" Sasuke nodded and went back to nibbling on his lunch.

Naruto sat down on the chair across him making Sasuke hiss angrily. "Well I won't have anything of that. From now on will we be friends on fulltime or not at all" Sasuke bit his lip. "So what will it be?" "Hn"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You'll decide sooner or later, until then good bye Sasuke Uchiha" As Naruto walked away Sasuke couldn't help but feel lonelier and a bit empty inside.

"Well just go and ask him goddamnit!" Anne said looking annoyed up from Elle. Julie shot her daggers. "Is it really that hard to ask Sasuke if he's got your books?" Vilde said and bit her lip to not snicker evilly.

Cursing like hell Julie stood up and walked to the table where Sasuke, to everyone's wonder still sat alone.

"Heh, she still hasn't figured that we have her books. Evilness rules!" Vilde said. "Uh yeah" Anne agreed and hi-fived with her fellow-C.

Anne had been death glaring the table where Kiba sat for about 5 seconds when Vilde chuckled. "Just spill it Crispy. What is it?" Anne shook her head confused. "I just don't get him. One second he hates me another one he is all the way flirtatious"

Vilde looked thoughtful for a while before she smiled a bit. "Boys are weird creatures. Maybe he hasn't yet decided whether he should like you or not"

Anne shrugged. "Yeah I guess you're right…but I still don't get why he's flirting if he hates me…" "Only time will show gal" Vilde said and took a bite of her sandwich. Anne chuckled a bit. "Sure thing Crazy"

Julie crossed her arms and stared down at Sasuke who stared back at her. "What do you want?" he asked annoyed. Julie narrowed her eyes. "Where the hell is my books you teme?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Hn?" "So you got them hah?" "What the hell are you talking about?" Julie smacked her fists onto the table. "My books! Crazy and Crispy gave them to you!"

Sasuke stood abruptly up from his chair so that he was looking down at her. "Hn" "Hn to you too" "Hn?" "HN!" "Hn" "HNNNNNNNNN! Seriously ducky, hand me my books or I'll tell Ocky that you love him"

Sasuke death glared the small girl. The thought of their creepy science teacher who everyone was sure was a pedophile actually freaked him out. Julie smirked as she knew she had won. She would definitely not tell him that she already had done that and watched as a very happy Orochimaru actually drooled.

"Seriously, they never gave me any books. Hn" Julie narrowed her eyes even more and turned to look at the now empty two places where her friends had sat just a moment ago.

"Those jerks! They are soooo dead now…" Sasuke sweatdropped as Julie sprinted out of the cafeteria in her pumps in full speed to find her friends.

A few minutes later he saw that the huge mass of fangirls had found him again and narrowed his eyes out of irritation. Luckily for him the bell rang just then.

"Hn" he stated and started walking as slowly towards the classroom. Well as slowly as you can walk when you have a bunch of crazy fangirls after you.


	4. A snaky teacher's poisonous bite!

**Me: I'm so sorry for the ultra-slow update…and also because this chapter is kinda' short **

**Julie: You better be! *Death glare***

**Me: Yeah I know I know…waait a second O.O Sasuke what are you doing with that chips bag? It's mine! NOOOOO…**

**Sasuke: HN!**

**Me: DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!**

**Sasuke: HN! *opens the potato chip bag***

**Vilde and Julie: Oh no you didn't! Crispy is going to kill you!**

**Sasuke: She isn't even here.**

**Me: *starting the chainsaw "wrrrrwrrrrrrr"* Oh reaaally?**

**Sasuke: O.O *runs like hell***

**Julie: Hah! Scaredy-cat!**

**Itachi: Foolish little brother!**

**Vilde: O.O ITAACHI! *glomps him***

**Ocky: Itaaaachi…aaand Saaasuke! **

**Me: Now is a really good time to end the chatbox before it gets longer than the chapter! As usual I don't own any Naruto characters; they still belong to Masashi Kishimoto, that lucky weirdo! I do however own Vilde, Anne, Julie and the plot of this story so I am a damn lucky weirdo too!**

Anne was sipping on her diet coke when an evil look crossed her face. Julie and Vilde narrowed their eyes out of pure experience; they knew that look.

"What are you thinking Crispy?" Julie asked a bit skeptically. "Kukukukukuku…" Anne evillaughed. "Okaaaay…why does Ocky's laughter sneak in everywhere?" Julie asked crept out. Anne got bad mental images and made a face causing the two other girls to laugh.

"But seriously Crispy, spill it or we'll color your hair blond!" Vilde said and snickered evilly. Anne sent her death glares. "You wouldn't". Vilde and Julie snickered evilly and looked insane.

"Aaaaanywayyys, I got an idea on how to prank Ocky aaand at the same time burn Sasuke!" Anne said excited. Julie and Vilde looked like they had seen the world's biggest chocolate. "OMG that's just like eating chocolate and watching anime at the same time! Spill it!" "Hah chill girls I will. Okay here is the plan…"

Fifteen minutes later Julie, Vilde and Anne all sat with evil facial expressions in the classroom. They had strangely enough been the first to class and were currently waiting together with the rest of the class at their science teacher; Orochimaru.

"Kukuk…hello my dear students-" the snaky man started as he opened the door but got interrupted as something black and sticky fell onto him. Then black feathers fell onto the black mass, which mysteriously had turned out to be an extra thick tar.

Vilde blinked at the two others C's before she gasped loudly with a horrified facial expression. "OMG! You killed Sasuke! Orochimaru you murderer!" Everyone except Anne and Julie looked weirdly at her.

Well, Sasuke death glared them to hell as Orochimaru looked horror stricken and placed one hand on each cheek as he stuttered: "Oh no…I killed Sasuke-kun! And I didn't even get to tell him how much I love him. He was my very best student…"

Now this made the whole class stare with horrified and crept looks at first Orochimaru then at Sasuke. The last mentioned lazily put a hand up and muttered: "I'm right here Orochimaru" Orochimaru swallowed hard and smiled widely. "Sasuke-kun you have returned from the dead"

Julie, Vilde and Anne among others were laughing their asses off at the floor. Redfaced and out of breath Julie managed to get enough oxygen to say with as much sarcasm as she could manage:"Yes, Jesus has turned into a black emo duck and has returned from the dead once again!" Anne and Vilde hi-fived with her before they broke down laughing again.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at them and looked poisonous. "You three…" The suspiciously snaky teacher pointed at them with three long fingers. "…detention!" The three girls pretended to be shocked, but just for a second. The next one they stood up and walked straight out of class making Ocky pissed, some pupils roll their eyes, other to look admiring at them and some simply not caring.

"Who's up for some chocolate?" Julie asked happily. Anne nodded in excitement. Vilde looked thoughtful at someone, who turned out to be Gaara who looked quite depressed. "You just go ahead, I'll handle this"

Anne and Julie rolled their eyes at her but started walking. "Since when did she start being friends with Gaara?" Anne asked a bit annoyed. They didn't really know much about him, except that he was hanging around Sasuke and Kiba a lot which unofficially made him a jerk.

Vilde took a deep breath. She and Gaara weren't exactly friends and she didn't know him very well. As a matter of fact they had barely spoken at all before. Still Vilde had a pinch that Gaara was very nice and wouldn't bite her head off if she tried to ask him about what was bothering him. Well at least she hoped so, so she took another deep breath and asked with a careful and gentle voice: "Gaara?"

**Hopefully you enjoyed the chappie. Even if you didn't review and let me know what I can do better ;) I don't bite! **

**I would also like to thank LilyFlower96 for the good reviews! Mental coke for you! And thanks a lot to the others who have reviewed! **

**The next chapter will continue where this one stopped so stay… erh tuned? It will contain a battle between the two gangs too I think, the guys and the girls. **


	5. A Different Type Of War

**Me: Yaaay! New chappie! Before you go on reading read chapter 4 if you haven't done that yet. I replaced the author note with the real chapter ;)) **

**Julie: Unnecessary information. Can we get on with the story?**

**Me: Impatient basterd…**

**Julie: Heeeeey! **

***clickclickclick..***

**Julie and me: O.O Who is that?**

**Sasuke: HN!**

**Julie: O.O Are those my high-heeled Chanel boots?**

**Me: O.O Looks like it is…**

**Sasuke: Noooooo…I mean HN!**

**Me: O.O Did you just say noo….?**

**Sasuke: HN! *starts to walk away* *clickclick…***

**Julie: Hey! Give me back my shoes!**

**Sasuke: O.O *throws the shoes away***

**Julie: Freaking emogirlish duck**

**Me: Okaaaaay, let's get on with the story before the chatbox takes over the whole story…ENJOY! And review! Or no update (I'm mean, I know ^.^)**

Chapter 5: A different type of war.

Gaara turned around with narrowed eyes and narrowed them even more as he saw who it was. Vilde looked at him and with a concerned voice she asked him the question she had been worrying about ever since she saw him a few minutes ago, his head hanging down in a sad bow, his body shaking. "Are you okay?"

Gaara crossed his arms and death glared her. "Just go away. It's none of your business" Vilde huffed mentally and decided to try some more times before giving up.

About ten meters away Julie and Anne was hiding behind the only plant at school, but were soon interrupted by no one else than Sasuke and Kiba. Sasuke was still pissed about the prank they had played him. Kiba was well, always up for hating …or loving…all depending on his mood. Hating was the right description for this happening.

"What do you think you're doing to Gaara?" he asked angry. "Hn" Sasuke added. Anne turned around, her hands on her waist. "What the hell are you accusing us for?"

Julie sent them dangerous death glares. "It's Sasuke and Kiba. Enough said" she said to her friend before she turned to the guys. "I don't know what the hell you two are up to, but to your information, we haven't done a thing towards Gaara so you can just go and fu-".

Anne pulled her friend in the arm just in time. Kiba and Sasuke looked pissed. "Now this is WAR!" Kiba spat. Julie crossed her arms and looked as arrogant as she could. "You bet!"

Anne first looked arrogant then she burst out laughing making the others look weirdly or angry at her. Between gasps for air she managed to spit out some words. "Don't you mean this is SPAAARTA?" Julie rolled her eyes. "Dry Crispy, dry!"

Kiba looked odd. A part of him wanted to laugh, another part wanted to punch her. Sasuke kept his cool easily. "Let's go, we have to make a strategy plan anyways" Anne said a bit resigned, but still eager; as the C she was, she was always up for some pranks.

Vilde looked shocked then pissed when she found out about the "war". Or rather, Julie and Anne thought that was what she was all upset about until Vilde started hitting them with an…eehhhhrrr… apple? "What?" Anne asked while holding her hands over her head to protect it.

"Did you listen to me and Gaara?" Vilde spat through her teeth. Julie and Anne scratched the back of their heads. "Noooooooo…" they both said then they ran as hell.

Click…clack…click…the girls walked in their stilettos towards the boys. Anne threw her long hair back. Vilde tightened her fists and snickered evilly. Julie wore her bitch look, narrowed eyes and as she walked with the others with her hands on her waist. "They're sooo gonna get it…" she said and snickered evilly.

Chomp…chomp…chomp…the guys moved with heavy steps towards the girls. Kiba wore his army boots with military green jeans and a black polo sweater showing off his abs. He looked arrogant as always.

Sasuke wore a pair of black jeans, a dark blue shirt, and black shoes and of course – his emo careface. Gaara walked a bit behind the others studying the floor as he walked. His body was draped in a pair of black pants, a dark grey sweater with a V-neck and a pair of black shoes. He didn't feel too eager about it. Still, a gang is and stays a gang and he had to join the others, revenging…erh…himself.

Just as the two gangs met in the middle a high vibrating sound pierced the room. "The bell…" Anne sighted. Vilde huffed. Julie looked _really_ _really_ annoyed. Kiba tightened his big muscles. "Next time…" he threatened. Then the oh-so-cool-gangs started walking towards their classrooms.

The school was finished for the day. The gangs had met in the middle again. A crowd of curious people had gathered around them to watch the epic battle between the two most popular gangs at school.

Just when Kiba had stepped forward to say something a roaring voice pierced the room making someone, especially Kiba, jump in horror. "KIBA! DINNER IS READY!" Kiba's face turned chili-red and his eyes almost popped out.

"Yes mom…" he mumbled crept out. "NOW!" she added. "PMS again…" Kiba mumbled. Everybody laughed like hell as Kiba walked out of the school, his head hanging down in embaressment, together with his mother. Even Sasuke had to bite back a snicker.

Julie hi-fived with Vilde and Anne. "Looks like we won this war…" Julie said arrogantly. Sasuke looked a bit annoyed. "Just you wait…the revenge is sweet" Anne snickered evilly. "I didn't think you could be sweet Sasuke…" she said.

Naruto's head popped up from the crowd. "Oh you should have seen him in his pink slippers".

"Shut it!" Sasuke hissed. "What? They ARE cute!" Naruto added before seeing Sasuke's expression. "Oh…sorry Sasuke, forgot about the keep-the-secret-deal"

Julie snickered as she spoke. "What secret? We already knew that Sasuke is gay…" Sasuke looked pissed and showed her the middle finger. "Hn" he said then he walked away leaving the crowd behind laughing.

Gaara followed him silently. He had neither spoken nor laughed. Sasuke stamped hard in the ground mumbling something about revenge and power.

**Sorry. I just had to have something random in the chapter (A) Stay tuned for the next chapter. Will Sasuke get his o-so-sweet-revenge? I know one thing at least; the next chapter will contain some flirting… kukukukukuku…**


	6. Author Note

Heyaah guys!

I'm so sorry for not updating my story! The school is trying to kill me - literally. I've never had this much homework and tests at the same time before!

I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as possible – hopefully within a week. I'll also try to update a lot in the Christmas holiday, which is luckily not far away! : ))

Have a nice day!

Colafangirl93 (Coca **cola** is btw the Norwegian name for coke!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: OMG! New chapter peeps!**

**Julie: -.- You're late you bitch!¨**

**Me: That depends on what I'm late for ;) ;)**

**Julie: o.O**

**Vilde: Somebody has seen too much on The Naked Gun**

**Naruto: The Naked Gun? Whaaat? Who's naked?**

**Julie: Not Sasuke I hope…**

**Sasuke: HN! **

**Orochimaru: He really does look good naked *drools***

**Me: o.O Eeeeew **

**Sasuke: O.O How do you know that?**

**Vilde: Hah you lost your careface!**

**Sasuke: HN!**

**Orochimaru: That's sexeeeeh Sasuke-kun! F…**

**Sasuke: *slaps Ocky***

**Orochimaru: What? I was going to say fishball!**

**Everyone: o.O**

**Orochimaru: What's wrong with that? Fishball is actually my middle name…**

**Vilde: WHAAT?**

**Me: OMFG! Okey to make this quick, I don't own anyone from Naruto, however I do own Vilde, Julie, Anne and this story. Enjoy! ^^**

Confused

Naruto rubbed some tiredness out of his eyes before he narrowed them. "Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here, it's 4 am" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Hn. I don't like you or anything but I want to be your friend" Naruto smiled widely. "Oh Sasuke I knew you would come back!" Naruto yelped before throwing himself on Sasuke in an embracing hug. Sasuke just stood there not returning the hug, still not pushing Naruto away. "Soo, want some breakfast?" Naruto asked gladly. "Sure" Sasuke muttered.

Anne's apartment was messy and dark. "Motherfucking bitches!" she shrieked out a bit too loud as she collided with her amplifier. The clock had barely ticked 6 in the morning, which meant it was three hours until school started and two hours and forty minutes until Julie and Vilde woke up.

She usually didn't wake up before 8 am, but this day was different. She had been dreaming, or it was actually more like having a nightmare. In her nightmare she and Kiba had been fooling around, both happy, and then her Swedish ex had popped up and died of an OD. She hated him, but at the same time she still had feelings for him – something she would never tell Julie and Vilde.

"What the hell Anne? Kiba?" she asked herself while drinking her coffee. Shaking her head in disbelieve she started on her morning routine and hoped that Kiba was sick this day so she wouldn't have to see him at school.

The first class was social science. Unluckily for Anne Kiba was there. Still he didn't smile to her and it sort of bothered Anne. _Why the hell do I even care? _Anne thought. "Is anything wrong Anne?" Lee asked concerned. Anne looked at him. "Oh no, not really… I just haven't slept much and I haven't smoked yet"

Kiba looked weirdly at her. "Do you smoke?" he asked. "Yeah I guess…" she said. "That's bad for your youthfulness Anne!" Lee said. "Just shut it okay?" Anne almost shouted making the whole class turn and look at her. "PMS?" Kiba asked, back to his flirty himself. _He is just so confusing _Anne thought. "Now let's just work on our project. What was our theme again?" "Youthfulness and colors!" Lee said happily. Kiba groaned unhappily.

Julie and Sasuke death glared each other. Ino wasn't at school, probably because she had a zit or something. "How about describing your life in the presentation? That will be short and we can use the title _Duck seeking revenge on his way cooler brother" _Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Or how about this, _A stupid fat dwarfs life – _that will describe you perfectly_" _Sasuke smirked evilly. Julie looked furious. "Oh no you didn't!" she spat. "Hn" Sasuke said and couldn't hold back a smirk. Julie didn't want to admit it, but it had really hurt her when he had called her fat.

Julie was only picking at her food. "Why aren't you eating?" Anne asked suspicious. Vilde looked up from her pasta. "I'm just not hungry" Julie muttered. "Riight. So it doesn't have anything to do with Sasuke's "fat dwarf"-comment?" Vilde asked. Julie looked at her while trying to keep a straight face. "No, and how the hell do you know that he said that?" "The fact that you still remember it proves that you're still thinking about it. I sat next to your group Cookie" "You are not fat! That piece of trash!" Anne spat angrily. Julie nodded and took a bite of her sandwich.

"That's my girl! Anyway, I'm throwing a party tonight, you better be there!" Anne said sweetly before leaving the table. "Where are you going?" Vilde asked narrowing her eyes. "Erh… just checking some books at the library" Anne answered. "Riiight… we know that you're going to smoke" Both of them death glared her as she walked laughing out to her usual smoking spot.

"We are so getting revenge on her for smoking" Vilde said. "How about inviting Kiba to her party?" Julie snickered evilly. Vilde snickered. "Oh you're so on!"

**Trashy chappie, I know! Or maybe you liked it? ;) ;) And ofc, the question of the day, do you know anyone with a weird middle name? Review and comment! The next chappie will be the party – no I won't have Sasuke having sex with the third hokage or something…even though that would have been quite interesting… (If I get 50 reviews on this chappie I'll write it hah…) So if you want to see that crazy-ass shit you know what to do ;) Love you all! Thanks for reviewing!**


	8. The CrazyAss Party: PART ONE

**Me: Buenas Noches people, tonight I've actually invited someone very special to do my disclaimer/claimer! How much fun ain't that?**

**Kakuzu: It's only because you're paying me I'm doing this…**

**Me: You weren't actually cheap -.- Even though your personality is! **

**Kakuzu: … Do you want me to do is or not?**

**Me: Eh, yes of course. Sorry… let's get this party started**

**Kakuzu: Let's make some money!**

**Vilde: Hah it sounded like you said let's make some babies… that's just so fucked up**

**Kakuzu: *narrowing eyes* If you by babies mean money then yes**

**Vilde: oooof cooouuurse O:)**

**Me: *sweat drop* CAN YOU JUST GET DONE WITH THIS MOTHERFUCKING SHIT RIGHT NOW?**

**Kakuzu: Not if you talk to me like that….**

**Me: Okey, please Kuzu-chan?**

**Kakuzu: Not you too… Well, this cheap-ass-bitch doesn't own any of the Narutocharacters because she doesn't know how to make money. How strange it might seems she actually owns Julie, Vilde and the plot of this story…probably because it sucks big time. So where's the 500 bucks you promised me for doing this?**

**Me: *sigh* Here, and thank you so much grumpy. And thank you so much for reviewing people! I really love it when you do!**

Chapter 7: The Crazy-Ass Party: PART ONE

"Hah you want me to buy you the alcohol? Tsk" Anne just nodded and stared into the tall guy's purple eyes. "Tsktsk, what do you give me for it?" Hidan said playfully. Anne sighed; she knew that this would come. "30 minutes. Your car. Make it quick!" Anne answered feeling like a total slut. Hidan smiled his arrogant smile. "You bet sweetcheeks"

Anne ruffled her hair and entered the store with Hidan. "So what do you want?" Hidan asked playfully. Anne sighed, she had to admit it; he was good. "I'm thinking tequila, vodka, passoa and some beer" Hidan clicked his tongue. "You sure got an eye for drinks sexy" Once again Anne sighed at her nicknames and hurried finding the drinks she wanted.

Anne and Julie gasped. Vilde looked stunning. She was wearing a dark, short and tight lacy dress with black tights underneath. She had accomplished her outfit by putting on some really cool ankle boots and a silver chain necklace. It really annoyed Anne how she always had the coolest clothes when she, unlike herself, hated shopping.

"That looks fucking fabulous Crazy" Anne said and blew her a kiss just because she knew it really would annoy Vilde. Vilde had this thing called her personal space, which basically meant that she rarely hugged people because she meant it burst her personal bubble.

Julie had gone for a more laid back look; lime green converses, a slashed pair of jeans and a cool white blouse with lime green dots on it.

"So where's your outfit Crispy?" Vilde said studying Anne's towel which she had quickly wrapped around her body. "Oh that one yeah… well I was kind of busy and then I decided to take a shower so I haven't picked it out yet…" Just as she finished speaking Hidan walked out from her bedroom and left with a simple "see yah later shortie". Julie and Vilde made big eyes. "You slept with Hidan?" Julie gasped. "Well, it's a party right?" Anne said blinking. When her friends just looked weirdly at her she hurried to get her outfit.

The music was banging loudly through the room; the bass making everything bounce; including the guests. Suddenly the door opened again and three guys entered making Anne's jaw drop. "Kiba?" she asked surprised. Julie and Vilde looked just as shocked; they hadn't thought about Kiba bringing Sasuke and Gaara as well. Well, so much for that plan.

Gaara looked kind of lost. He was staring at his surroundings in complete silence. Vilde sighed a bit before she decided she should make him feel more comfortable. "Hey Gaara" she said and smiled widely. Gaara smiled just a bit back to her; it seemed to him that she wasn't hitting on him. He really liked and respected Vilde for that. "Want a punch or something?" Vilde asked. "I don't drink, but thanks for asking" Gaara answered silently. Vilde just nodded while smiling, trying to figure out what she should say next.

Sasuke stared at Julie narrowed-eyed while sipping to his beer. Julie stared back at him. She wasn't drinking or eating anything. Hn, something is odd about her, Sasuke thought. "Oh come on Cookie, take some chips or something. At least have a drink!" Anne said pouting. Julie rolled her eyes at her friend. "Nope, Sasuke has probably poisoned it" Julie said sarcastically. Sasuke huffed. Anne smiled sadly. "I know he hasn't, I just placed it there" Anne said. "Not hungry" Julie huffed. Anne rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm soo going to get something to drink. I wonder where that tequila wandered….hah get it? Wonder – wandered?" Julie and Sasuke sweatdropped. "Dry Crispy, dry" Julie said. Anne flashed her peace sign before literally skipping to the bar. To everyone's astonishment she actually had a bar inside her apartment.

Anne was already on her third shot of tequila when she noticed the guy leaning on the bar staring at her. Already a bit tipsy she looked at him with her flirty look. "Soo what are you doing here Kiba?" "The only thing I'm doing here is you" Kiba answered. Yup, he is already totally drunk, Anne thought and smirked at him.

**Me: Hah! Gotcha! So what do you think will happen? Will Gaara and Vilde become friends or is Vilde going to get him drunk despite his "I-don't-drink-attitude" and then have a huge fight with him? Will Sasuke ever understand the reason for Julie's sudden "eating disorder"? And finally, will Anne hook up with Kiba? What do you think should happen? Review and tell me! ;)**

**Kakuzu: You still haven't given my money…**

**Me: Oh sorry, here you go. Coke Kakuzu?**

**Kakuzu: YES! Money and coke, this is my lucky day**

**Me: Who would have thought that Kakuzu has a thing for coke? **

**Kakuzu: MORE! Need more coke!**

**Me: *smirks evilly* sure**

**469 cans of coke later….**

**Me: Soo, give me back my money. You owe me for the coke. I never said it was for free…**

**Kakuzu: o.O *passes out***

**Me: What can I say? I'm gifted! :D**


	9. The CrazyAss Party: PART TWO

**Me: Here it is! Part two of the party! Before my guest of the day arrives I just want to say something, when you review feel free to hate the story all you want, you can even call me stupid hateful stuff, but don't say anything negative about Julie and Vilde; they are characters based on real persons. **

**Hidan: Jeesh, you should really convert to Jashinism. Feelings are just so fucking stupid and useless, just like you. **

**Me: … Are you here to do something useful or not?**

**Hidan: Obviously something useless since I get paid for doing this *winks***

**Me: Don't distract me like that…**

**Hidan: Why the hell not?**

**Me: Because when I get distracted weird-ass things happen…**

***Black cat walks past with a birthdayhat while a drunk hooligan follows him with a football in his hand***

**Hidan: O.O**

**Me: You see what I mean?**

**Hidan: O.O Eeerh… what the fuck?**

**Me: Well, it seems like Hidan is in shock so I'll just do his job. I do not own any character from Naruto, I do however own Julie, Vilde and this weird-ass story**

***Pink elephant passes by wearing clown shoes***

**Me: Okay this is just starting to get creepy… It's really not funny O.O**

**Hidan: 0.O**

Julie and Sasuke sat in the couch. None of them were talking despite the situation being a party. None of them were eating; Sasuke because he simply hated partyfood because it was too cheerful to him and Julie because she didn't feel like stuffing her tummy with unhealthy food. Sasuke on the other hand was drinking a beer.

"I've heard you drank a lot. Doesn't look like its true" Sasuke said holding his careless face. Julie just huffed before glancing in another direction. "None of your business Uchiha" she spat. "Hn" Sasuke huffed.

Anne studied Kiba. He was wearing a pair of skinny dark blue jeans with a tight black t-shirt. As usual he was wearing sneakers. It wasn't half bad, Anne thought. Actually he looked quite hot. Anne felt kind of dizzy and said to herself that it was only the boost working. Kiba was still flirting with her.

"You're just way too direct when you're drunk" Anne muttered trying to control her lust. Kiba raised one eyebrow. "You're one to talk. Didn't you lean out of the window yelling that you love chocolate, cigarettes and Hidan at the last party you were at?" Kiba said smirking knowing well that he had won this argument.

Anne gritted her teeth. "I was drunk…" Kiba smirked even more. "And what do you think I am at the moment?" Anne sighed. "Being a typical boy trying to get laid." Kiba smiled before taking a large step towards Anne so they were standing so close that they could feel each other's breath on their faces. "Maybe so, but don't come here and tell me you don't want it"

Anne smiled mentally at his answer even though she still was very confused about this boy. Just as Kiba was about to kiss her someone swayed their way into the kitchen. This someone turned out to be….

"Gaara?" Anne asked gasping. Kiba's eyes popped open and his jaw dropped. "Are you drunk?" Gaara just chuckled. "OMG! That is just sooo not you…" Just as Anne said that Vilde entered the kitchen evil-laughing. "You better control your drunk masterpiece Vilde" Anne said halfway laughing. Vilde smiled widely. "Of cooourse…" Anne just shook her head and grabbed a bottle of wine from her fridge, and two glasses. Kiba gritted his teeth. He had been so close. SO CLOSE!

"So Julie, I want you to drink with me. Now!" Anne said while squeezing herself down in the sofa between Sasuke and Julie. "Yuk. I don't like wine" Julie spat. "What a partykiller… And how the hell do you know that? Have you ever tasted white wine? HUH?" Julie shook her head at her friend. "Still…"

"Oh shut your chocolatehole! Don't let anyone spoil the party for you, especially not an emo duck" Julie laughed. "Especially not a freaking silly one like that" Julie said while death glaring Sasuke, who hn'ed at them and walked away.

Anne had barely started sipping at her wine when Julie sighed. "You got a stalker Mini…" Just as she said that Anne felt someone stroking her. In shock she dropped her glass. It broke and wine was spilled all over the floor. "You motherfucking idiot!" Anne shouted and rose abruptly.

Kiba looked down at her with an intense look. "You teme!" he shouted back. Anne could see that he wasn't angry because he had a small smirk on his lips, but she was already drunk. "Asshole!" Anne bellowed. "Slut!" Kiba nearly screamed drawing everyone's attention. Anne gasped. "Oh no you didn't!" Kiba smirked fully. "Oh hell yeah I did"

Anne looked furious. "ARE YOU COMING TO MY PARTY CALLING ME A SL-" Before she could finished her sentence Kiba had bent down and kissed her. Without thinking she responded to the kiss. The people around them glared. Anne didn't care. She placed her arms around his neck and he placed his around her waist pulling her closer.

Gaara walked randomly around making weird faces. People (Julie) were already taking photos for blackmail and laughing, but what really did it was when he stuck his tongue out while holding his cheeks making an ugly face at Kiba and Anne who were still kissing. "Hah what the hell?" Sasuke said failing to hold his laughter back.

Julie took a sneak peek at him and felt her tummy tingle just a bit; even though she hated him with every limb of her body she couldn't deny it, he was kind of cute when he laughed like that. Vilde noticed and smiled to her little friend. Julie death glared her back. "This is just the wine…" she mumbled to herself again and again until she almost believed it. She had to. She certainly didn't need to fall for another guy who would hurt her. She already had too many of those experiences.

**Hope you liked it! Review and tell me why you did/didn't like it! :) I'm already writing the next chapter so hopefully it'll be out soon. So the big question(s) is (are), are Anne's feelings for Kiba real? Do Kiba like Anne or is he faking it to get some? And ofc, my question to you guys; would you consider wearing Might Guy's jumpsuit? I would never ever wear it… *Mental Images O.O***


	10. Playtimes over, schools next!

**Madara: Flyyyy on the wiiiings of looooove**

**Me: What the fuuuck? O.O**

**Madara: Doesn't an evil guy get to sing singstar?**

**Me: o.O**

**Madara: Hn!**

**Me: Okay... Now that it's quiet I'll do the di-**

**The Uchiha brothers: We are faaamily… **

**Me: … How ironic…**

**Itachi: Ooops I did it again. I played with your ******

**Me: Eeeew that's like soo impropriate … and soo weird**

**Itachi: Hn. I like that song**

**Me: Okeeeydokey. I do not own any of the Naruto characters, lucky for you or Sasuke would sing I will always love you to Itachi**

**Sasuke: AAAAAAAAAAAND IIIIIIII WIIIILL AAAALWAAAYS …**

**Me: Something he obviously does anyways… I do however own Vilde, Julie and Anne… and the plot of this story! Yaaa-**

**Sasuke: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE …**

**Me: Okeeey… BYE!**

"So you really don't remember anything?" Julie asked a confused Anne. "Ehr no? Is there something in particular you need me to remember?" Julie snickered. "Of cooourse not…" Anne narrowed her eyes before she opened them wide. "OH HELL NO! Did I have a threesome in the bathtub again?" she asked panicked and a bit too loud as everyone around them looked at them in disbelief. Julie's jaw dropped. "You did that at a party?" Anne blushed. "Ssshhh…of course not. Someone else did…" "Hah! Right. BLACKMAIL!" Julie shouted and snickered evilly. "Let's go. The class starts soon. We have English. Let's hurry"

As usual their too sweet, but bad tempered English teacher Iruka was waiting for his student's arrival. "You are late" he said to Julie and Anne. "I was surfing on the red wave Iruka. If you were a girl you would understand it" Iruka sighed. "Okay, I'll let you pass this time. Julie what is your reason?" Julie smirked. "Chocolate. You have to respect my religion" Iruka sighed once again. "Chocolate is not a religion" Julie huffed and sat down on her usual place; right next to Vilde and Gaara. Under the table she showed Iruka a not so polite finger. Vilde snickered a bit. Gaara was very quiet as usual.

Anne noticed people in class sending her weird glances as she sat down next to Kiba. They always sat together in classes. Apparently because the teachers thought it would make the two of them friendlier against each other. After a while Anne couldn't take it anymore and interrupted Iruka's speech about Jane Austen. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING STARING AT?" she bellowed making everyone's jaw drop. Iruka looked at her, his face red with anger. "Anne. Detention" Kiba laughed just a bit. Anne shot him daggers. "They were staring at you too" she said bitter. He narrowed his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT ME FOR?" he shouted getting detention he as well. Julie and Vilde smirked. "This is just too perfect" Vilde said and smiled evilly.

Nothing more interesting happened until Anne figured she wanted a smoking break halfway through class. Iruka narrowed his eyes at her. "What?" she asked lifting her hands. Kiba shook his head. "You know you aren't allowed to smoke. You're not 18" Anne smiled smugly. "As if I care. And either do you. We both know that you smoke as well" Kiba smiled just a bit. "You're right. Still that's kind of different" "Oh yeah?" "Yeah. I'm a boy" Anne huffed and turned to Iruka again.

"Pleeeaase Iruka. I won't be able to do anything with this headache" Kiba mumbled something in agreement. Iruka sighed. "Okay then. But only five minutes" Anne smiled sweetly. "Thaank you so much Iruka" Iruka smiled a bit. "Don't overdo it now" Everybody looked shocked in Anne's direction. Not because she rose, but because Kiba joined her and it didn't seem like anyone of them had anything against the other.

"Wow. That's interesting" someone said. The rest of the class chuckled a bit. "Too true" Vilde said. Julie was currently dancing her victory dance on her desk, something everyone had gotten used to so no one really cared anymore and Iruka had already given up on giving her detention as she never met to it.

In lunch something even more interesting happened. The two gangs actually sat together as all the other tables were taken. Vilde tried having a conversation with Gaara. "So whatcha gonna do this weekend Gaara?" Gaara looked at her, shocked about her interest in talking with him. "Nothing special really" Kiba then burst in. "That's not true, Sasuke is having a guy's night out" "Oh so you're gonna sit outside his house then?" Anne said laughing quietly at her own joke while everybody else stared at her, not getting it. "Oh come on. Don't say that you don't get it" Sasuke looked impassive as he answered. "Even though it's a guy's night out it doesn't mean that we're going to sit outside. It's simply an expression. And that joke was dry. Too dry" Anne chuckled. "You know the fact that you understood that joke, means you have a dry humor too?" Sasuke almost smiled a bit amused. "Maybe, maybe not" Julie looked at him and rolled her eyes. "So what are you doing this weekend girls?" Kiba asked, shocking everyone by being nice. "Me and Julie are going to write all weekend" Vilde smiled. "And eat cho…" Julie started but stopped. Sasuke looked interested at her. "Why can't you eat chocolate?" Julie death glared him. "None of your business" Anne and Vilde sent Sasuke angry looks. "Let's go gals" Julie said. "Sure thing" Vilde answered and raised quickly dragging Julie with her. "I think I'll sit her just a little longer" Anne said as they looked at her. "Okeydokey" Vilde answered.

As she and Julie walked away they started gossiping whether or not there was something between Kiba and Anne. They didn't even notice the person following them before he spoke. "What makes you think that it's something between them?" Vilde turned in shock. Gaara had actually spoken without having anyone asking him something. "The party. They kissed. Dooh" Julie said and smiled. Gaara's eyes widened. "Wow. That's something. I guess that's what Sasuke was trying to tell Kiba this morning before he changed his mind" "Maybe we should tell them" Vilde said thoughtful. "Hell yeah!" Julie said.

Gaara looked thoughtful as well. "I don't think we should. They just have to figure their feelings out for themselves when they're sober without having anyone telling them what they've already done" Vilde nodded in agreement, while Julie pouted. "Aaaw but I really wanted to tell Mini…" Vilde looked strictly at her. "Okayokay… I won't say anything to her" Julie said. "But I never said I wouldn't write it to her" she fulfilled the sentence in her head while snickering. Vilde rolled her eyes. "And you cannot write it, shout it or sing it to her either" Julie kicked a plant. "Damnit"

**Soo how did yah like this chappie? No not Charlie Chaplin… THE CHAPTER! Tell me! :))**

**Question of the day. *drums* What's the craziest thing you would have/have done at school if there was no punishment? I would go with stealing all my teacher's clothes and hoist them up on a flag pole. So now it's your turn, what would you do? Nothing's too crazy! :D**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	11. Kiss 'n Tell

**Me: Hoho new chappie!**

**Santa: That's my laugh! I've copyrighted it!**

**Me: -.- Bad santa.**

**Naruto: SAAANTA? What are you doing here in January? **

**Santa: Hohohoho…**

**Naruto: Can I get one wish?**

**Me: OOOO! Me too? *innocent smile***

**Santa: Hohoh sure!**

**Naruto: All I want is to be the next hokage… and maybe a year's supply of ramen!**

**Me: Oh! I know what I want! I want … erh… erh…**

**Santa: Okey then children hoho… but what is exactly erh?**

**Me: *sweat drop* Anyways people, I do not own Naruto (Naruto: YAY! That's me!) THE ANIME SERIES! I do however own Julie, Vilde, Anne and the meaningless plot of this story!**

"Yo Crispy" Julie said not looking up from her computer as Anne dumped down on the seat next to her. "Yo" Anne said tired. "Soo, how was detention?" Anne shrugged. "Me and Kiba decided it would be a good idea to pour vodka into our teachers coffee and got even more detention. I mean come on! It was just for fun… no need to give us detention for the rest of the week. That's four freaking days!"

Julie looked at Anne with her eyes widened in shock. "What?" Anne spat. "That was a whole bunch of sentences without the word fuck in them!" Anne just rolled her eyes. "Sooo is there any particular reason for it?" Julie said and winked at Anne. Anne glared at her and threw a pillow. "What the fuck are you suggesting?" "Nuuuthing… I'll just go and grab a glass of water. Do you want anything?" Anne looked weirdly at her friend. "What? I actually CAN be nice…" Anne just shrugged. "Sure. Diet coke?"

Julie nodded and left the room leaving her computer wide open. Snickering evilly Anne grabbed it and looked through Julie's facebook. Her jaw almost dropped to the floor as she saw that Julie was talking with Kiba. "What the heeell?" she muttered and opened the conversation only to be even more shocked. She read the message five times before she finally realized what was written. "Soo did you enjoy kissing Anne at the party? ^.^" was the message Julie had sent him. Apparently Kiba hadn't answered, as a matter of fact he had actually logged off. The rest of the night Anne was unusual quite so Julie figured she had read the message.

Next day at school. Anne breathed deeply twice before she entered the class room sitting down next to Kiba. Kiba didn't look at her, he seemed to be erh… studying his desk. "Soo…" Anne started. "Yeah I got the message" Kiba said quietly. "I really didn't know" Anne muttered back. The rest of the class went on without any of them talking to each other. Anne had looked at him once only to find him looking at her making her blush. A lot.

"What's the matter Crispy?" Vilde asked cheerful, but serious. "Nothing really" she said and sat down at her usual spot at lunch table. Julie was nowhere to be seen. "She told you didn't she?" Vilde said irritated. Anne just shrugged. "Not really. She said it to Kiba on facebook and I saw it" Vilde slammed her head into the table. "Damnit! I forgot to say that she couldn't tell Kiba AND that she couldn't show it to you…" Anne sighed. "It doesn't really matter" Vilde almost gave her a hug. ALMOST, she only felt like it, but she didn't really do it.

"So what's up with you not eating?" Sasuke asked sitting on his desk. Julie turned around slowly. "None of your business" Sasuke huffed. "You know, you used to eat lots of chocolate and you sure didn't give a damn about calories before" "Hn". "Did my comment have anything to do with that?" Sasuke said regretting it as soon as he had spoken. This was just so not him, so why did he say it? Did he start to care? "Why do you care?" Julie said studying him. "Who said I didn't?" Sasuke mumbled leaving the classroom before he could say anything more stupid. Julie looked after him shocked, but with a warm feeling inside her which that she truly hated. "Why the hell am I feeling this way? Get a grip on yourself girl" she muttered to herself before walking to the cafeteria to join her friends, and to eat some chocolate pudding.

**Whatcha think peeps? Review and tell me! I'm not sure about this chapter, I mean, I think some of the characters may have been a bit OOC. Comment and tell me if you think so too, and what I can do to make my ff better! :))**

**Here are what two of you awesome readers answered me last time when I asked what the craziest thing you would do at your school was. **

**Ninja Trio's Best said: I would tell my history teacher that I know he is gay! Splendid answer! Hah I love it! **

**Yuuki-sama-13 answered: ****I would totally grab all the school books and shread them and have the teachers watch me do it! Oh snap! Why didn't I think of that? That's just awesome!**

**Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed, I love you all, how cheesy that may sound! (:**

**Random question of the day: What's the most crazy-ass thing you have ever eaten? I think mine might be frog legs or perhaps a sandwich with Nutella (chocolate spread) and mayonnaise – weirdly enough it didn't turn out to be a very good idea…**


	12. Thank God It's Friday

**Me: Today I've invited Julie and Vilde to the chatbox**

**Julie: I totally want chocolate for that…**

**Me: Well, I'm kinda broke so…**

**Julie: I'm outa' here!**

**Me: Waaait! There's some chocolate in the fridge… I really hate your ass right now**

**Vilde: My ass!**

**Me: Not your ass… -.-'**

**Vilde: Jeez, Crispy. **

**Me: Anywaysss… hey that's not chocolate!**

**Julie: O.O It's not?**

**Me: Erh… that's Sasuke… I put him in the solarium last week – he shrunk…**

**Julie: *spits***

**Vilde: WTF?**

**Me: *grabs the chocolate and eats it* I'm just kidding, it's chocolate! And now to the disclaimer/claimer. Crazy? Cookie?**

**Julie: Not a chance bitch. You stole my chocolate**

**Me: Actually I stole back my chocolate that you stole from me that I stole from Pain last week**

**Julie and Vilde: O.O**

**Pain: WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE? ALMIGHTY PUSH!**

**Me: RUUUUUUN! I do not own any of the characters from Naruto… I do own Anne, Julie and Vilde, who are going to die soon and the plot of this story. Now enjoy!**

**Pain: ALMIGHTY CHOCOLATE PUSH!**

**Me, Julie and Vilde: O.O Whaat the hell?**

**Pain: Heh got my chocolate! *smirks***

Vilde sighed. She was watching as Kiba, Lee and Anne was performing their project. Nothing had changed between Kiba and Anne, both of them avoided looking at each other. "I'm so going to kill Cookie" Vilde muttered. Gaara looked at her. "I agree. Still, I'll try talking to Kiba, okay?" he said mildly to Vilde. Vilde looked surprised at him. "Thank you. You're a really goodhearted guy Gaara" Gaara smiled back. Could this be the start of a friendship? He had never really had any friends who were girls before. Sure he had dated some few, but it hadn't really worked out. "No problem" he said silently. "So no drinking this weekend huh?" Vilde asked him grinning. Gaara almost rolled his eyes. "Hopefully not. I really didn't like being that drunk – and I most certainly didn't like the photos that appeared on facebook of me the day after" Vilde bit back an evil laugh. "I'll delete them, sorry" she said sincerely. Gaara smiled at her. "Thank you" "No need to thank me" she said and winked. Gaara halfway smiled. "I know" he said.

"Okay good work guys! There's only one group left then, Julie, Sasuke and Ino. Show me what you got!" Anko shouted energetic. Julie groaned. She really really hated projects. Sasuke looked impassive as he walked forward. Ino was as usual running after him while flashing her eyelashes going for a bambilook, something Sasuke ignored. Just as Julie stepped forward she slipped on a banana. In the background Anne and Vilde snickered evilly. Sasuke didn't really think and stretched his arms out catching her so she didn't fall. Anne awed. "You know you can let me go now?" Julie asked Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head annoyed and let her go. Ino shot Julie daggers. "You totally did that on purpose" Ino said poisonous. "Do you think I have a thing for sliding on bananas? I'm not you, you know" Julie said in her bitchy tone. Sasuke smirked. Julie noticed and blushed, making Ino even angrier. In the background Anko threatened them with failing them if they didn't finish the presentation soon.

"Now that was an interesting class" Anne said. "Totally" Vilde agreed. Julie just huffed."Oh come on. You totally like Sasuke" Vilde said snickering. Julie blushed and looked away. "Do not" "Do" Anne said. "No" Julie spat. "Then why are you blushing?" Vilde said and smirked. "Go ask him out" Anne suggested too energetic. Julie narrowed her eyes at her. "He doesn't like me" "Ooooo" Vilde and Anne said. "What?" "You totally just admitted that you like him Cookie" Vilde said smirking and hi-fived with an overexcited Anne. Julie groaned and sent her friends ugly looks. "What about you then Crispy? You're totally in love with Kiba" Anne just shook her head. "We're just friends" The moment she said that a cold feeling hit her in the gut. Did she want him to be something more than just her friend? "You're in denial!" Julie said and patted the little girl on her shoulders. "I'm not!" Anne spat and walked away.

Anne ran as fast as she could, as far away she could get from the school without leaving it. She ended up in a three. She lit her smoke and took a drag. "You know you really shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you" Anne almost fell down in shock. "Kiba?" Kiba chuckled. "Can I join you?" he then asked and climbed up before she had answered. "Smoke?" Anne asked and offered him one cigarette. Kiba took one and lit it up. "Thanks" he said and tossed her the lighter. "So what are you doing up here?" he asked. Anne studied him. "What?" Kiba asked. "I thought we we're avoiding each other" Anne muttered. "I can leave if that's what you want" he said his smile vanishing. "No don't. I don't like not talking to you" "Me neither" Kiba said looking at her finding her looking back at him. "So what is it?" Kiba asked. "Nothing really. I just like to come here when I need to think. I feel like I see things more clearly from up here. Is that stupid?" Anne asked uncertain looking at Kiba. "Not at all" Kiba said smiling warmly at her. Anne smiled back.

"You really like me don't you Kiba?" Anne burst out, realizing the mistake the moment she had spoken. Deep red she looked down not daring to watch Kiba. Kiba didn't know what to answer, so he laughed a bit awkwardly and scratched his head. "Why do you say that?" He smirked. "Wishful thinking?" he winked at her, and she rolled her eyes. "You're such a guy!" Anne said. "Oh you want to know that" Kiba smirked. "Maybe" Anne said and winked at him. Kiba moved over to her and placed a soft hand on her face. Anne smiled. Kiba smirked at her and placed his lips on top of hers. Anne immediately responded to the kiss and closed her eyes. Just then the bell rang and both Anne and Kiba sighed. "Damnit" Kiba said and left leaving Anne alone in the three. "I really wish some moments could last forever" Anne whispered. "I totally heard that. Are you coming or not?" Kiba asked. "Kiba! I thought you left!" Kiba chuckled. "Now, I right" he said and laughed a bit. "You're humor is just soo dry" Kiba laughed. "So are your's" he said. Anne laughed a bit and grabbed his outstretched hands as support as she jumped down. "Do you get a feeling this is reeeally cliché?" Anne asked thoughtfully. "Kinda." Kiba responded. "I actually hate clichés." He smirked down at her, and winked. "But for you I`ll gladly make an exception." Anne rolled her eyes. "And that wasn't cliché at all!" She said sarcastically, and Kiba laughed. Then they ran for class hoping they wouldn't get any more detention than they already had.

**Soo, whatcha think people? Review and tell me if you liked it! I appreciate it! ^^ Criticism are also welcome… **

**Random question of the day (totally addicted to this stuff): What would you do for chocolate? I would… hm… I WOULD CATCH A GRENADE FOR YOOOU, THROW MY HANDS ON A BLAADE FOR YAAAH, I WOULD DO ANYTHIIIING FOR YAH (Grenade by Bruno Mars anyone?;P) Review and tell me what YOU would do! ^^**


	13. Guy's Night Out

**Me: Whoopie new chappie!**

**Deidara: -.- Do you want me to blow you up?**

**Me: Grumpy DeiDei?**

**Julie: Hey!**

**Deidara: No I'm reaaally happy … dooh of course I'm grumpy**

**Me: -.- Boys, anyways, I really hope you like this chapter, I'm not so sure about it – you'll see why! **

**Deidara and Julie: Oh come on, this chapter is awesome!**

**Me: Well, thanks, bwahahahha… you're so lying. **

**Deidara: And that's why she doesn't own any of the characters from the Naruto series – Julie, Vilde, Anne and the plot of the story is already pretty fucked up – like the author**

**Julie: That's what she said! And hey! I'm not fucked up!**

**Deidara: Riiight… but the author is even worse though…**

**Me: Thank you sooo much *starts a chain saw* *wrrrwrrrr***

**Deidara: Hah whatcha gonna do? I don't have any arms left *smiles arrogantly***

**Me: Oh yeah, but I suppose you have I dick even though I need a microscope to see it! Muwhahhaha…**

**Deidara: O.O *runs away screaming like a girl***

**Julie: WTF?o.O**

**Me: Hey I like this saw! My precioussss**

**Julie: Totally fucked up…**

"So anything new between you and Julie then?" Kiba asked Sasuke smirking as he went to find the beer in the kitchen. Sasuke sent him death glares. "You are so annoying" he muttered, still some feeling erupted as he thought about the little girl. Stupid and annoying, he thought to himself.

"Oh come on, loosen up" Kiba said and laughed a bit. "I'm getting the pizzas now" Kiba shouted to the others; Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Neji. When he was out in the hallway he found his phone list and smiled when he saw the first name on it. Should I or should I not? He asked himself.

Anne looked up from her biology book, yes she was actually studying and was literally dying too, because she was freaking bored. The reason she had broken free from her deadly boring book was her phone beeping. "Kiba?" she asked in an amused voice. Smiling she rolled over on her stomach, lying there like a typical teenage girl as she opened the message.

"_Hey, what are you doing?_" it read. Anne shook her head.

"_You know that's one of the most typical clichés guys use right before they ask a girl out right?_" Anne typed back hoping for a good answer.

Sighing longing at the memories of his lips against hers she rolled over on her back clenching her cell phone against her heart. She was really falling in love with him. It was something totally different than what she felt for Hidan, her boytoy.

Back at Kiba's house Kiba laughed. He had forced Gaara to drink again, poor thing, and now he was telling a joke, a dry one no one else but him understood. "Oh come on! You know An-" he started before looking away ruffling his hair. "You like her don't cha?" Naruto asked smiling widely. "Who?" Kiba asked trying to look as he didn't care. "Anne" Sasuke said smirking. "She isn't exactly bad looking" Neji said opening another beer. "Of course not" Kiba said smirking.

"Hah you're so into her man" Naruto said laughing. "And? What so if I am?" Kiba said. "Aren't you going to do anything about it?" Sasuke asked seriously. "Sure, I can fuck her" Kiba said smirking. Sasuke smirked as well. Naruto shook his head at both of them. "Seriously dude. You should ask her out!" he said smiling. Kiba shook his shoulders.

Just then his phone beeped. Before he could reach it, Naruto had already grabbed it. "Oooo. Hear this guys! She wants you to ask her out!" Naruto bellowed happily. Kiba just shook his head. "As if. Sure we kissed today, but that's nothing" he said. All of the guys stared at him. "You did what?" Sasuke asked losing his careface. "What?" Kiba asked. "Did you talk about it?" Neji said. "Well, kind of… I said that I would make an exception to the clichés for her" Sasuke spat out his beer. "What?" he said losing his careface again. "Dude, that's like a love declaration" Naruto said. "Well, I guess I do like her" Kiba said. "A lot" Gaara added silently.

Kiba stared at the text Anne had sent him wondering what to answer. "Give me the phone" Gaara said shocking everyone. Kiba narrowed his eyes at him. "Trust me; I'll let you read through the text before I'll send it" Kiba smiled uncertainly and gave Gaara the phone.

"Dude, that's just so cliché!" Kiba spat as he read through the message Gaara had written. "Well, didn't you say that you'd make an exception for her?" Sasuke said smirking. "Well, I guess I did" "Send it!" Naruto said happily. Kiba closed his eyes for a second, and then he pressed the send button.

Once again Anne took her eyes away from the chapter in the biology book which she had been trying to read for the last thirty minutes, not being able to concentrate.

"_Typical cliché maybe, but didn't I say that you were my only exception? ;)_"

Anne giggled.

"_Tomorrow at seven O'clock?_" Anne typed back still giggling.

Kiba smirked. "We're going out – tomorrow" Kiba said still smirking. "Way to go pal!" Naruto said hi-fiving Kiba. Sasuke smirked. Neji smiled. "Good work mate" he said. Gaara smiled. "I really didn't think you would be able to get a girl like Anne – in a serious way" "What do you mean with a girl like Anne?" Kiba asked defensive as he typed back the name of a restaurant to Anne.

"What he means is that it's kind of impressive that a girl like her starts something serious when she's sleeping around like she does. I heard she slept with Hidan before the party" Kiba narrowed his eyes. "That's so not true. We kissed at that party" he said bitter. "Defensive?" Neji asked. "I don't believe it. Anne wouldn't sink that low" Kiba said. "Let's call Hidan shall we?" Sasuke said. "Don't" Gaara said. "Why not? I know it's not true, so I'll just get it confirmed" Kiba said and shrugged.

"What the fuck do you want punk?" Hidan said sourly. Obviously he had been interrupted. "Hey it's Kiba" "Well I'm kind of busy right now, so this better be fucking important" Hidan said. "Did you fuck Anne?" Kiba asked closing his eyes. "Yeah, we fuck sometimes, how come?" Hidan said smirking a bit, even though he was annoyed. Kiba hung up without answering. "You were right" he muttered to the guys. "I'm sorry Kiba, but come on, this girl actually has true feelings for you" "Or maybe she just want another playboy in her collection?" Kiba said bitterly. He felt confused and hurt, and most of all; clueless – he didn't have a clue what he should do now. Should he still go on a date with Anne?

**So did you like it? I felt it kinda' ruined the fluff I wrote in the last chapter, hmph. Btw, the next chapter will contain a lot between Kiba and Anne I think. It'll most likely be a short short chapter about how they handle the situation. If you're lucky I'll write it today! ;)**

**You've already gotten a random question of the day so I'll do something else. Give me, Julie and Vilde a dare, one to each! ;D (Hah they are sooo going to kill me for that, but I got a chain saw *wrrrrwrrrrwrrrrrrr*) **

**See yah later alligator! REVIEW! *wrrrwrrr* Omg I totally fell in love with the chainsaw 3**

**Julie and Vilde: PSYYYCHOOO… O.O**


	14. Some Guys Are Assholes

**Me: I really can't believe this! This is the third chapter today!**

**Julie, Vilde and Anne: Me neither…**

**Me: Oh shut it!**

**Anne: Sooo do I and Kiba get to hunkadunk in this chapter? ;)**

**Julie: You are so slutty Crispy**

**Anne: Am not!**

**Vilde: Riiight…**

**Anne: hmph**

**Me: Well, anyways, I do not own the Naruto characters, I do however own Anne, Julie and Vilde and the plot of this chapter. Too bad girls! Muwhahahhaha….**

**Julie, Vilde and Anne: *crept out***

Anne woke up feeling happy and excited. It was the day, like in the day when she and Kiba were going out. She sang on her way to the shower; something she never did. She also used about an hour figuring out what to wear. They weren't going to a very formal restaurant so she decided to go for a deep blue tunica, over black tights. To add the little extra she found her long silver necklace with a heart on it and put it on. She then curled her hair before she looked at the clock finding out it only was five. Anne therefore sat outside drinking a cup of coffee while smoking a cigarette.

Kiba wasn't able to think clearly. He had just parked his car outside Anne's apartment. He really didn't want to hurt her. "I won't hurt her. She got a toyboy alright" he said strictly to himself and knocked on the door.

"Kiba? You're early" Anne said and smiled widely at him. When he didn't look at her, her smile dropped. "Kiba, what's wrong?" "A lot of things," Kiba said bitterly, not wanting to look at her, wanting to run far away from the situation, from her and from everything. "Do you want to come inside? It's freezing, and I've got coffee, we can talk," Kiba took a deep breath. "Sure," he said and stepped inside. He then looked up at her for the first time. He could see a flash of pain in her chocolate brown eyes before she quickly looked away.

"So spill it," Anne said putting a cup of coffee in front of him before sitting down in a chair with her own cup in her hands. "So I spoke with Hidan last night," Anne sighed. "I didn't like you then, not in that way," "Don't speak. You don't like me now. When was the last time you slept with him?" Kiba said clenching to his cup of coffee. "Kiba…" Anne said with a husky voice. "When?" Kiba repeated not looking at her. "Before my birthday party…" Anne whispered.

"And then you made out with me at the same party?" "We we're just fooling around Kiba," Anne said desperate. "And what exactly do you think you were doing with me Friday?" "That meant something to me Kiba. You mean something to me Kiba." "I'm not a sex object." "I know that. Kiba, I like you. Right now, you're my everything." Kiba looked up at her. He could have sworn that he had seen a tear there. "How dare you? You don't mean a thing to me. You're just one of those typical sluts, you're even worse than Ino" Kiba snarled, keeping his cool and placed his coffee cup hard on the table before rushing out. "Kiba," Anne said losing her coffee cup on the floor. Just like her, it was totally broken.

"Was that really necessary?" Gaara asked silently as Kiba entered his house again. "Yes" Kiba snared tightening his fists. "So, now do you really think she doesn't care?" Kiba stuttered a bit. "What did she say?" Naruto said looking at Kiba in despite. Kiba stuttered some more before he finally managed to speak. "She told me that I was here everything…" he almost whispered before he walked to his room slamming his door. Gaara and Naruto were left in the hallway, looking sadly after their friend, who had misunderstood a lot.

**Soo what will happen now? Will Kiba understand his mistake? Will Anne ever forgive him? Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! :))**


	15. Too Late To Apologize Or What?

**Me: Yoyo what's cracking?**

**Itachi: What's not cracking? *cracking his back***

**Me: o.O Itachi? Since when did you watch ShaneDawsonTV?**

**Itachi: Hn. I find it amusing. That's all**

**Me: Hah! I always knew you were a pervert!**

**Itachi: Hn**

**Me: Weeell, anyways… I do not own any of the characters from the Naruto series (lucky for them hoehoehoe) , I do however own Julie, Vilde, Anne and the plot of this story ;)**

**Itachi: Bye bobo and anysluts**

**Me: Erh … bye! *waves* :D**

"He did what?" Julie said looking furious. "Oh I'm so gonna kill that bitch" "It doesn't matter, I deserved it I guess" Anne said just picking at her food. "So what if you slept with Hidan, you haven't after you started liking Kiba" Vilde said looking furious she as well. "I guess you're right. I kind of hate his ass right now, both of them; Kiba and Hidan. Boys are animals" Anne said throwing her salad.

"She really looks hurt" Naruto said a bit concerned. Sasuke looked at Anne. "I hate emotions, it's annoying, but she actually does, Kiba" Sasuke muttered. Kiba looked at Anne to, getting hurt by what he saw. "Do you think I was a bit harsh on her?" "A bit?" Naruto said. "You totally crushed her dude" Temari said sitting down at their table holding hands with Shikamaru. "What a drag" he said. "Well, I talked to Sakura and she saw Anne crying in the bathroom" Temari said. "Poor girl" Kiba shook his head before rising from the table.

"Anne" Kiba said putting a hand on Anne's shoulder. Anne sighed. "What?" Anne said gritting her teeth. "I'm sorry" Julie and Vilde death glared him. "Don't be. Like you said, I don't mean a thing to you, so just walk away okay?" Anne said before leaving the cafeteria.

Kiba went outside sitting in the very same three he and Anne had shared a kiss some days ago. "Why did I have to be such a jerk?" he asked himself loudly. "I'm sorry mate" Sasuke muttered and sat down next to Kiba. "Sasuke?" Kiba said narrowing his eyes. "I really don't see what you see in this three" Kiba smiled closing his eyes.

"A girl once told me that she could see things more clearly from up here" "Well, then you better find that girl and find a good way to apologize" Sasuke said. "She won't" Kiba said. "Didn't she have a thing for clichés?" Sasuke asked. "And High School Musical weirdly enough" Kiba laughed. "I think I have the perfect way…" Kiba said suddenly smiling. Sasuke shook his head. "You are so annoying Kiba" "So are you, buddy" Kiba said smirking.

"I fucking hate High School Musical" Julie muttered. "I love the movies okay?" Anne said trying to smile, failing hard. "K, I get it!" Julie said and hugged her friend. "Don't, I'll start sipping again" Anne said laughing a bit dryly. "But that's okay Crispy" Julie said in a caring voice. Anne smiled. "I really appreciate you being my friend. Vilde as well. Too bad she had to work today" Anne said.

Julie and Vilde were already eating chocolate and drinking coke when Anne arrived in the cafeteria. Two minutes later Julie and Vilde's jaws dropped. "No way" Julie said her mouth full with chocolate. "What?" Anne said. Two seconds she heard someone singing and turned abruptly around. "Is that?" Anne whispered in shock as she saw Kiba singing while walking to her. She had a feeling that she knew the song, but it was not before he got to the chorus she really understood it.

Kiba looked at Anne while holding his hand out to her. "Even If we were miles apaaart… All I wanna do is be with you, be with you" Anne smiled and grabbed his outstretched hand. Kiba smiled down at her before he continued singing. "There's nothing we can do, I just wanna be with you, only you, no matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart. You know it's true all I wanna do is being with you…" Anne rose, tears of joy in her eyes. Smiling widely she kissed him. "I'm sorry" Kiba said softly. Anne hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry for not forgiving you before. And, I can't believe you just did that" Anne said chuckling. "That's such a cliché" she giggled and hugged him even more tightly. "You love clichés you know" In the background Naruto was smiling widely screaming encouraging things to them. Anne laughed a bit. "Wanna get out of here?" Kiba said. Anne smiled. "Sure. Where?" "It really doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you" "Totally cliché, but I guess that's why I like you so much" Anne said chuckling. Kiba laughed. He felt happy.

"Well, that's one couple" Vilde said and smirked. Julie looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean by one couple?" "There is one couple left, you and Sasuke, dooh!" Vilde said. Julie looked at Vilde furiously. "Oh come on, you know you want him" Vilde said laughing. "Not" Julie said angry. "The day me and Sasuke get together I'll buy you a large chocolate" Julie said. "Great!" Vilde said and smiled widely making Julie slap her on the back of her head.

**Soo, how did yah like it? Review and tell me! And if you haven't seen Shane Dawsons videos check them out (this is not a commercial – it's just some words from a veeery wise person ^^) Oh and thank you soo much for the dares… unluckily I have to dress up like a Swedish dude for a whole week… and I had to buy Crazy (Vilde) a large chocolate -.-**

**Random Question of the Day: If you could have any pet in the world what would it be and why? I guess I would go with ostrich, just because it would be fun to scare the hell out of people at my school bwahahah! ^^ If there existed such a thing as a white dwarf with red polka dots I would totally chose that one though… **


	16. Collide

**Kisame: Why are we supposed to do this again?**

**Itachi: Hn**

**Kisame: Oh that's right. The reward! I really hope it's not sushi**

**Itachi: *snickers evilly***

**Kisame: O.O You are one evil missin' nin you know 'tachi**

**Itachi: Hn**

**Kisame: Well, anyways, Colafangirl93 does not own anyone from Naruto, even though I've heard Hidan is on sale … heh…**

**Hidan: Oy! That's not fair! You bitch! I'm gonna sacrifice your fishy ass to Jashin!**

**Itachi: He is a fish. He doesn't have an ass.**

**Kisame: As a matter of fact I do *pulls down pants***

**Itachi: I think I went blind…**

**Hidan: O.O Put your fucking pants back on fishyboy! That's just naaaasty…**

**Kisame: Heh… now, where was I? Oh yes, Colafangirl93 does however own Julie, Vilde, Anne and the plot of this story**

**Hidan: Do I smell something fishy in here?**

**Me: That's just the sushi – the reward! ^^**

**Kisame: *passes out***

**Hidan: .**

**Itachi: *careface***

**Me: Heheheheh… enjoy people!**

Kiba and Anne were officially together. Now that was something new. So were the things that followed with it. First of all the gangs sat together in the cafeteria at lunch hour. Second, the teachers wondered what had happened since Kiba and Anne now was sort of stuck together everywhere at every time.

It was currently Thursday and Kiba and Anne had been together for about two weeks. "Hey Gaara!" Vilde said and smiled as she dropped down beside him. "Hi" he said and smiled. Julie was looking at Kiba and Anne, who were cuddling looking too sweet. "Jeez, cool it down will yah?" she said rolling her eyes. "Why so grumpy?" Anne said and snickered.

"Love is annoying" Sasuke said looking up from his book about revenge. "I totally agree" Julie said. "Wow, you and Sasuke agreed on something!" Vilde said shocked. Julie and Sasuke shot her daggers. "Don't get too used to it" Julie spat. "Hn" Sasuke said and went back to his book, not being able to concentrate. He was getting a sneak peak at Julie's cleavage which was showing as she was wearing a top with a low V- cut.

It was P.E, known as physical education, Gai's wet dream and of course; a visit to hell (at least that was what most of the students thought of it). Anne and Kiba smiled happily to each other as they were paired up, Julie was okay with being paired up with Hinata and Vilde was more than okay with being paired up with Gaara; they had become really good friends. What Vilde didn't know was that this P.E.-class was going to ruin something.

"What?" Vilde almost bellowed as Gai showed a very perverted position they were supposed to do. Gaara blushed. Kiba smirked at Anne who smirked back. "What are we exactly supposed to be learning from this?" Vilde asked. "Gymnastics – power of youth!" Lee bellowed happily. "That's correct Lee!" Gai shouted with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Well, eh… I think you're supposed to… just forget it" Vilde said lying on a mattress. "Gaara you have to be more on top of Vilde to make her reach her climax" "What?" Vilde said her jaw dropping. Usually she would have snickered because that was totally perverted, but this was her… and Gaara. They were friends – and nothing more.

"You are supposed to reach a climax by stretching your foot long enough. It's gonna be painful, but you have to suffer for youth my friend!" Gai said eagerly. Gaara blushed but leaned more over her pushing Vilde's foot more towards herself. It went fine until he got mental images of her being naked – he started blushing and got a boner. "I can't do this Vilde" he quickly said and ran out of there. Vilde was left alone her face deeply red.

"Did you just give Gaara a boner?" Anne said snickering. Kiba chuckled. "Looks like he finally found somebody who could do that to him who isn't a glamour model or something" Kiba said. "That's not funny guys" Vilde said death glaring them running towards the girl's wardrobe. "OMM?" Julie said appearing. "Totally" Anne agreed. "We need your help Kiba" she then added. "Sure" Kiba said then he smirked. "But first – we have an appointment remember?" Anne winked at him. "Of course" "Ew! Unnecessary information guys" Julie said and walked away.

**So how did yah like it? Review and tell me! One thing; I have one week vacation now! Orgasmic! **

**Random Question Of The Day: So, I'm having a driving lesson with my mom tomorrow – who do you think I should run over, and where? Heheh… just for fun of course O:) I think I would go with a stupid bimbo, I'd run over her fake boobs and her flat ass five times! Oh happiness 3**


	17. Destiny, reality or rubbish?

**Julie: hihihihi, Gaara is out of chaaaracteeeer…**

**Gaara: I am not. **

**Vilde: No comment. **

**Sasuke: Yes you are. Moron. **

**Vilde: Hey! Don't call him that!**

**Anne and Julie: *Suggestive smirks***

**Vilde: -.- Shut it**

**Sasuke: Hn. **

**Julie: Who invited the emo duck anyways? Sasuke! For offending Gaara we are banishing you from the chatbox! **

**Anne: Don't you mean, for insulting Gaara you have been a bad boy! Now go to my room? **

**Julie: *Raises bloody axe***

**Anne: Oh, is that chocolate calling me? Gotta go!**

**Julie: I WILL NEVER SLEEP WITH SASUKE! I ONLY SLEEP WITH HOT GUYS!**

**The gang: Oooooh…**

"This is so evil" Anne said and popped her bubble gum. "Dooh. That's why we are doing it" Julie said and snickered evilly. Sasuke looked up from his book. "What exactly are you guys doing?" he said in his monotone voice. "None of your business emo" Julie answered and smiled sweetly. Anne just rolled her eyes. "Kiba! You are late!" Anne said and kissed her boyfriend quickly. "Sorry babe" he said and winked at her. "Nah it's alright" Anne said. Kiba smirked. "So, did you get the keys?" Julie said straight on business. "Of course" Kiba said and threw them to her. "I guess it's about time. Let's find Vilde" Julie said and snickered. Kiba smirked too. "I'll find Gaara"

"What exactly is so important that you had to make me walk all the way to the gym hall?" Vilde said and narrowed her eyes at her two friends. "You'll see" Anne said and smirked. Julie rolled her eyes. "It's like a huge chocolate factory! The cleaning persons have like a huge stash with chocolate!" "And since when would you share your chocolate with me?" Vilde said suspiciously. "I aaaalways do that" Julie said and scratched the back of her head. "Pfft. Riiight" Vilde said.

"Why are we here?" Gaara said and looked around in the gym hall. He didn't get an answer. Instead he heard an angry female voice. "What do you mean stuck with your destiny?" Vilde shouted angrily. Then she turned around and found Gaara looking at her. "Ah now I get it" Vilde mumbled bitter. "Hey Gaara" she then said and smiled. "Hey Vilde" Gaara said, almost out of breath.

She was wearing a beautiful blouse in dark red and a pair of dark grey slim jeans. She had combined the outfit with a pair of black high heeled ankle boots, which made her legs look great. "Destiny kah?" Gaara asked. "I don't believe in destiny" Vilde said. "Me neither. At least not when it comes to love" he said. Vilde blushed as she felt his intensive look on her face.

They both sat down by the wall. There was an awkward silence for some time before Vilde finally spoke. "You like me don't you Gaara?" Gaara looked at her, surprised at her direct question. "I think I do. I've never felt this way about anyone before" Vilde sighed. "I don't know how to say this. You're my best friend, still I think there's something between us, but I don't know how deep my feelings go"

"That's okay" Gaara said and smiled. "I can't promise that I'll ever love you. If you're okay with that, then I'm yours, if not, I suggest we continue being friends when we get the hell out of this stupid hall" Vilde said not looking at him.

"I'm okay with it" Gaara said caring. He moved closer to her and put a soft hand on her cheek. Vilde looked up at him feeling a spark deep inside her that reminded her of the free and happy feeling she used to have when she was a child with no worries. It made her smile widely. Gaara smiled as well and moved his face closer to hers until their noses met. Gaara caressed her cheek with his hand and kissed her tenderly. Vilde closed her eyes at the sensation; never had any kissed her with that much passion before. It felt so right and at the same time so wrong kissing the boy who not so much earlier had been her best friend. Now they were more.

**How did yah like that romantics? *smirks* Review and tell me whatcha think of this chapter!**

**Random question of the day: (I stopped with the dares … I had to buy Vilde a large chocolate. Poor wallet) What makes YOU happy? Do I even have to tell you what makes me happy? *smirks* Duttyduttydutty love love. Schlesthen lieb, lieb, ich fühle dass du los gehen!**


	18. We All Hide – Part 1

**Me: Ah the sun's shining! It's aaaa beeeaaauuutiiiifuuuuul daaaaay!**

**Itachi: U2**

**Me: You think I'm beautiful? That's cute of you Itachi :3 *trying to hide from Vilde***

**Itachi: No. Bono**

**Me: You've got a boner? O.O**

**Itachi: U2 is a band and Bono is the artist. B-O-N-O**

**Me: Aaah! Bingo!**

**Itachi: Are you really that stupid?**

**Me: No? Look it is bingo. *Holds up a bingo board***

**Itachi: *almost loses his careface* **

**Me: Anyways, I do not own any of the Naruto characters. I do however own Julie, Vilde, Anne, the plot of this story…. And Oh! This bingo board! My prrrrreciouusssssss**

**Itachi: *shivers* That always reminds me of that child molester Orochimaru…**

**Me: Don't insult Gollum… or Smeagol!**

"We all hide things. It could be the part that we don't want anyone to see or perhaps the part it's necessary to hide from the world's eyes. Truth is everybody hides something. Nobody is exactly as they seem both when it comes to appearance and personality" Anne sighed and closed her computer. "That's very good! Finished?" Kiba asked and smiled to her. "Yes. Hopefully Iruka will give me a good grade, and you didn't listen when I read it" "We both know that you're gonna get an A+. I don't have to hear it to know that" Kiba said and winked at her. "Hah you're too sweet" Anne said and giggled. Kiba laughed and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Hey Cookie!" Vilde shouted. Julie just groaned tiredly. "What the hell did you do this weekend to become so tired?" Anne asked with her eyes concentrated on her boyfriend. "Well, we certainly don't need to ask you what you did" Julie mumbled and Vilde bit back a laugh. "I wrote my essay in English" Julie said. "Oh, what did you write about?" Anne asked always the geeky one. "How things can affect you, both in positive and negative ways" "I think that's a great topic" Anne said. "And it gives you an excuse to write about chocolate" Vilde added smiling.

"What did you write about Vilde?" Anne asked. "Dragons" Vilde said sighing longingly. "Should have known" Anne said. "What did you write about?" Vilde asked. Before Anne could answer Gaara approached them. "Do you mind if I steal Vilde?" he said friendly. Anne and Julie awed at them. "Not at all" Anne said and hit Julie so she wouldn't comment the situation. Vilde gave them a last smile before she walked away hand in hand with Gaara. "How long do you think they'll last?" Anne said. "Eternality?" Julie suggested. "I don't know. Everyone have secrets you know and everything is not as it seem" Kiba said. "Talking about hiding things. I've always wondered what Kakashi hides under his mask!" Julie said. "Me too!"

Kiba laughed. "What?" Anne asked. "Nothing really. What if he uses Botox and always are unlucky when it comes to the amount his doctor uses on him?" Kiba said laughing. "OMG! Bad mental images!" Julie shouted. "Or what if he has freckles and zits?" Anne asked. "Ooor a large beard" Kiba said still laughing. "That's not possible" Sasuke said. "Hah how can you know that?" Julie said mockingly crossing her arms. Sasuke looked at her with his careface. "The most possible explanation for his mask is that he doesn't have any teeth and that he has lost his nose in a fire" Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"Was that a joke?" Anne said thinking hard. "One word. WTF Sasuke?" Julie said. Kiba laughed. "Good one" he said. "As a matter of fact WTF consists of three words. What the fuck. And my name, so technically it's four" Sasuke said and smirked before leaving. "That arrogant basterd" Julie said. "Well anyways who's in for some mask-robbing?" Anne said and smirked. "You know I'm in" Kiba said. "Always" Anne said and smirked. "I'm totally in" Julie said smiling widely. "We need a plan!" Anne said. "Let's start now" Julie said laughing evilly.

**Whatcha think? I thought about writing this in part one and two so the chapter don't get too long ;) And what do you think about the GaaraxVilde pairing? I love it :3**

**Random question of the day: What do you prefer? The sun or the moon? And why? I would go with the moon because it's simply beautiful, and everyone knows that's when the werewolves becomes werewolves ;) **


	19. We All Hide Part 2

**Me: Damn! This is a long chapter!**

**Orochimaru: I can think of something that's longer … *smirks***

**Me: O.O**

**Julie: Riiiight… Sasuke is not that long**

**Me and Orochimaru: How the hell do you know that?**

**Julie: Erh …. I saw him in a ballerina dress…**

**Vilde: My ass you did**

**Julie: That doesn't make sense at all…**

**Vilde: My ass it doesn't**

**Julie: WTH?**

**Vilde: My ass**

**Me: I do not own any ass… I mean any of the Naruto character's asses… I mean… you know what I mean! I'm gonna kill you Vilde!**

**Vilde: My ass you're gonna…**

**Me: *sweatdrop* I do however own Julie, Vilde, Anne, the plot of this story and…**

**Vilde: Your ass?**

**Me: ….**

"Kakashi! My good old friend. I mean not old in that way of course!" Kiba said making Kakashi look suspiciously at him. "Here, have a large bowl of ramen!" Kiba said trying to look as innocent as possible, something that was, described in one word; impossible as he was wearing his leather jacket and some pretty badass jeans. "Erh thanks Kiba, but I'm not hungry" Kakashi said and scratched the back of his head innocently. Kiba sighed. It was time for plan B. "Anne stood in four hours making it, please it would make her very happy if you had some of it" "if you say so" Kakashi said then he stared in a whole other direction making Kiba stare that was as well. When Kiba looked back the bowl of ramen was empty. "Tell Anne that it was good and that I said thank you" Kakashi said and smiled with his eyes. Kiba smiled fake back. "Will do" "Now get back to class" Kakashi said.

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Anne said annoyed walking around in circles. "The plan was bulletproof" she said. "Well, I guess you didn't expect your stupid-ass boyfriend to spoil it all!" "Hey!" Kiba said and death glared Julie. "Don't call him stupid!" Anne said and narrowed her eyes. "Did I? Whoops" Julie said putting on her innocent look making Kiba and Anne sweatdrop. "Okey plan number two then" Anne said. "What is plan two?" Vilde said as she and Gaara walked in. "Where have you been all this time?" Julie asked suspiciously. Vilde laughed a bit. "We've been nowhere, doing absolutely nothing" Vilde said innocently smirking at Gaara, who smirked back at her. "Riiiiight" Anne said. "I really don't wanna picture that!" Julie bellowed. "Okeydokey, but plan two. Kiba you'll rip off his mask as me, Julie and Vilde jumps him from behind" "Sounds like a plan to me" Julie said. "What do I do?" Gaara asked. "You'll film it" Kiba said and smirked evilly. "Sure" Gaara said.

"Ready?" Anne mimicked with her lips. The others nodded. Just as they were about to jump Kakashi a load music spread through the room. Kakashi turned around quickly. "What exactly are you guys doing?" Kakashi asked suspiciously. "Nooooothing" Julie said and scratched the back of her head innocently. Then she turned to the group. "Who the hell's cell phone was that?" she roared. Anne carefully raised her hand. "Eh Cookie?" "Yes Crispy?" Julie said with her eyes narrowed.

"It's kind of yours…" Anne said struggling to not laugh. Julie death glared her friend. "Riiight… my phone my ass" Then the phone started ringing again. "Whoops" Julie said and answered. "This better be fucking important! What? You're calling me to tell me to get me to answer some questions about socks? I'll tell you where you can put that sock of yours fucking bitch!" Everybody looked creeped out at her. "Plan three, and C anyone?" Anne asked and grinned at the rimes while everybody else sweatdropped.

"Hey Ankooo?" Julie asked sweetly. "What do you want Julie?" Anko said looking at the small girl with an interested look. "How much chocolate do I have to give you to kiss Kakashi?" Julie asked putting on her angelic look. "About 2kg" Anko said without hesitation. "I can give you that" Julie said smiling wickedly. "I don't see what's in it for you, but it's a deal" Anko said. What Julie didn't know was that Anko already had kissed Kakashi more than once.

"HI Kakashi" Anko said jumping in the window to his office. "Hi Anko" Kakashi said and smiled as she walked closer to him.

"Aaaaw they look kind of cute together" Anne whispered from outside the window. "Shut it Crispy" Julie said. "Ok I get it. I'll be quiet" Anne said with her eyes glued to Kakashi and Anko hoping they would kiss soon. The rest of the gang had their eyes on them two so none of them noticed it when a man approached them. "What do you guys think you're doing?" Everybody turned around quickly finding Iruka looking at them suspiciously. "Nooothing" Anne said smiling innocently. Iruka was about to answer her when his mouth suddenly popped open.

"I always knew he was pretty" he gasped. "And I always knew you were gay" Kiba mumbled earning a punch from Anne, who looked weirdly at Iruka. The rest of the gang turned quickly around – too late. Kakashi had already pulled his mask on again. "Not again" Julie said and threw her head against the wall in disappointment. "What is plan four?" Gaara asked. "We give up?" Anne suggested earning nasty looks from the others. "Okay, not giving up then?" she asked innocently and put her hands halfway up over her head.

"I have a very evil idea, but it's gonna take some time" Kiba said smirking. "Add the time all of you have to spend in detention for sneaking around in the teacher's area" Iruka said strictly hiding his smile. Everyone groaned in irritation. "Not again" Kiba muttered as he had spent most of her school time this year in detention.

Iruka sat down in his chair with a large tea cup in his hand. He had almost finished correcting all the essays. He only had Anne's left. He found the last three lines very interesting.

"We all hide things. It could be the part that we don't want anyone to see or perhaps the part it's necessary to hide from the world's eyes. Truth is everybody hides something. Nobody is exactly as they seem both when it comes to appearance and personality" Chuckling he put an A+ in the essay before he drank his tea in one large gulp.

**So whatcha think? : )) Should I write more split up chapters? Review and tell me!**

**Random question of the day: What's your favorite color on nail polish? Why? (I'm going to use it in a chapter I think) My favorite is red or orange I think! What can I say? I love warm fiery colors! :D**

**Btw, I'm going to Barcelona this week and I won't have my computer with me – I would have lost it or something… So it probably take some time before the next chappie is out ;) **

**What do YOU want in the next chapter? Review and I might write it your way! (:**


	20. Just A Normal Day

**Anne: Wooooaaaaah I love partyyyyeysysyfdgjrjgrig**

**Julie: She's drunk again…**

**Anne: Me? Drunk? Riiiight… oooooooo look it's a big fluffy elephant**

**Julie: That's your boyfriend mini….**

**Anne: …**

**Kiba: I'm big! *smirks***

**Anne: dooh!**

**Julie: And also he is fluffy and an elephant**

**Kiba: What? I didn't say that!**

**Anne: I did!**

**Kiba: You did?**

**Anne: *giggles***

**Julie: Okaaaaay…. Obviously it's me who has to do the claimer/disclaimer-thing…**

**Anne: hohohohoho**

**Kiba: O.O**

**Julie: Here she goes again… Colafangirl93 does not own any of the characters from Naruto… tgft – if she did they'd be drunk all the time… she does however own Anne, Vilde, the plot of this story and…. Oh snap… she owns me…. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DRINK TO MUCH!**

Gaara bit his lip. For the first time in a long time he was nervous. Well, scared as hell was more like it. "Relax" Vilde said tightening her grip around his hand. "They're going to like you – I know it" Vilde said smiling reassuring to her boyfriend hoping that she wasn't mistaken. Gaara smiled back. "I hope so" he answered. Just then the door bell rang.

"Hey mom. Hey dad" Vilde said smiling at her parents. They smiled back. "Who's the boy?" Vilde's father asked with narrowed eyes. "I'm Gaara sir. Vilde's boyfriend" "I'm Vilde's father, you can call me Gunnar" Vilde's father said and shook hands with Gaara. "Vilde's told us so much about you" Vilde's mom said and surprised Gaara by hugging him. Vilde just stared at them shocked.

Anne laughed. She felt free as her hair was moving in the wind. "Isn't it fast enough for you?" Kiba asked smirking. "It's ok" Anne answered with a playful smile. Kiba laughed a bit and pushed his motorcycle up in 65 knots. Anne screamed happily. She had a thing for a combination of speed and danger. Kiba laughed again and speed up again.

"Kiba?" Anne asked her lips almost glued to Kiba's as they sat on his motorcycle by the dock. It was sunset. "What?" Kiba answered playfully. "You big stud, take me to bed or lose me" Anne said smirking. "You've been watching Top Gun too much honey" Kiba said kissing her. "I still meant what I said" Anne said and pushed herself closer to him. Kiba smirked and put his arms around her.

"What the hell are you doing at the library Sasuke?" Julie said staring at him suspiciously. Sasuke looked up from a book. "Reading" he said looking down in his book again. "Hn" Julie said and walked away. She didn't get far. "What are you doing here?" Julie turned around a bit shocked. Sasuke almost smiled at her surprised facial expression. "Looking for the newest Harry Potter book. You know that one…" "The tales of the beadles and the beard?" Sasuke said. "You know it?" Julie asked shocked. "I've read it" Sasuke said and walked away leaving a very surprised Julie behind him. "No way" Julie muttered. How could she dislike him if he was a fan of Harry Potter? Should she tell Vilde and Anne about it? They'd probably just laugh at her and the irony in it. No she couldn't tell them.

**Well obviously that was a short chapter, but don't worry! I'm planning something special for the next chapters! :-D **

**And thanks to all of you who have been reviewing (OMG that was like the worst sentence ever… yes I'm still a bit tipsy after the party I was at last night…) I heart you guys/gals so much! 3**

**Random question of the day: What's the worst outfit you can think of? (I'm gonna make someone wear it muwhahahhaha…) I actually saw one of those "worst outfits" yesterday at the party – a girl was wearing a shirt which you can't call a shirt because it was way too short (she was flashing everything all the time) and had a slutty tank top to it… OMG. Poor girl, she must have been freezing her ass off. **

**Oh, and btw! Check out Pitbulls new song. It's called Give Me Everything. It's freaking awesome!**

**Hugs**

**Colafangirl93 :-***


	21. Chapter 21

**Gai: Beat you again Lee!**

**Lee: Arghhh… I'll have to get faster. I'll train 30 hours a day from now on!**

**Me: Erh… you know that there only is 24 hours in one day and you have to eat, sleep and erh… well…**

**Lee: Take a shit?**

**Gai: Lee! What an youthful expression! Do you think Tsunade would date me if I started using it? *big dreamy smile***

**Lee: WHY NOT? Such a youthful sensei! **

**Me: *sweatdrop***

**Gai: Well, we must not forget why we are here young Lee!**

**Lee: To fight!**

**Gai: YES!**

**Me: GET TO THE DAMN POINT!**

**Gai: Okeydokey! Colafangirl93 does not own the Naruto characters, too bad, she has such a youthful spirit! She does however own Julie, Vilde, Anne and the plot of this fantasticoyouthofulo story!**

**Me: That's right!**

**Lee: Be youthful and review!**

The whole senior year were gathered in the auditorium. "Do you know why we're here?" Vilde asked confused and looked at Gaara. Gaara shrugged his shoulders. So did the rest of the gang. Anne sat next to Kiba, who sat next to Sasuke.

"We're here because of the annual school musical" Sasuke muttered. "Really?" Anne asked happily. "I love musicals" she added making Kiba and Sasuke exchange some crept out looks. Anne looked annoyed at them both. "What is it with boys and musicals? I means, come on…" The rest of what she was going to say was drowned by the sound of Naruto, who in some unknown way had managed to fall down from his chair and ended with his face deeply planted in Tsunade's cleavage.

"Good morning students!" Tsunade said loudly after she had pushed Naruto away with an angry look. Kiba and many others were still laughing. Even Sasuke smiled a bit. Tsunade looked resigned at the students. "I said good morning students!" Tsunade repeated a bit too loud making some jump out of their chairs. The rest mumbled a good morning back to her.

"Well, you all know why you're here. It's time for the annual musical and everyone's going to participate" "Yes, even you Kiba" Tsunade said as Kiba groaned. "We're going to do Grease. Have everyone seen the movie?" Tsunade asked. Most of the students nodded. "Good. The teachers working on this will be Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Kotetsu and me. I'll give the word to you Gai" Gai nodded energetic and literally jumped towards the stage. "Thank you Tsunade for those youthful words, despite your age" Gai said smiling widely.

Tsunade stared at him red faced. "Are you suggesting that I'm old?" Tsunade asked her voice filled with rage. Gai looked frightened at her. In the crowd someone opened a popcorn bag and started passing it around. "If it is one thing I've learned through these years it is that you really shouldn't mention Tsunade's age" Julie whispered. Sasuke snorted making Julie look at him. "Did he just laugh?" Julie asked herself loudly earning a death glare from Sasuke.

In the mean time Tsunade had beaten up Gai and Iruka had started talking. "Maybe I should take it from here. We'll have auditions every day this week and the next week as well. The auditions will be kept in your free periods…"

"Oh I'm so signing up on that! You in, Cookie? Crazy?" Anne said enthusiastic. Julie and Vilde just nodded. "Damn, there goes our lunch breaks…" Kiba said. Luckily for him Anne didn't heard that. "As if you guys are eating in those breaks" Sasuke said. "Exactly" Kiba said and groaned.

"What are you guys talking about?" Anne asked curiously. "Nooothing sweetcheeks" Kiba said and put on his most innocent face. Julie muttered douche bag, but covered it with a huge cough. Again when she looked at Sasuke it looked like he was almost smiling. "What is it with him today?" Julie thought to herself, but when she threw him another look he wore his usual careface again. "Maybe I'm imagining things now…" Julie thought and shook her head lightly.

**I hope you liked it! Review and tell me! : ) And I know that the English in this chapter sucks so no need to tell me!**

**What do YOU want me to write from now on? What roles should Kiba, Sasuke and Gaara get in Grease? **

**Oh and I'm going to Croatia for one week now. I'm back next Monday and I promise that I'll upload a new story then + a new chapter on this the same week that I return! I know I've been uploading to slow and I'm really sorry. I'll get better at that; you have my word on that!**

**RQOD (random question of the day, or rather night since its 02.17 am here): What three things would you bring with you on a vacation to Norway? I won't be answering on this (I'm living in Norway – that would totally be cheating!)**


	22. Audition and one angry bowling employee

**Me: Yaaaay new chapter…  
Julie: Yaaay… you're like 1000 months late..  
Me: Whaa…  
Vilde: Shut it!  
Me: Hey don't be so mean!**

Vilde & Julie: Just kidding! SURPRISE!  
*smashes a big cream cake in my face*  
Me: Oh I love cherries… *sparkling eyes*  
Julie & Vilde: *sweatdrop*

**Me: aaanyways, as you know I do not own any characters from Naruto, those are Ching Chang kinamann-tissa-I-eit-melkespann's (ask Chocoholic93 for a translation! She'd love that! Muwhahahhahah…). I do however own Julie, Vilde, Anne and the plot of this story. **

It was a usual night and the gang, including Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Julie, Vilde, Anne and Naruto, were gathered at the bowling alley. "Hey guys, how about the one who loses have to audition for the role as Sandy?" Julie said and snickered. "I'm in!" Vilde said enthusiastic and smiled. She knew very well that she wouldn't be that person.

Anne muttered something that no one could understand, but it sounded a bit like "That's my role bitches…" All the guys except for Naruto groaned unhappily, but nodded.

Twenty seconds later a tomato… erh …Anne was sliding on her stomach along the floor with her hand stuck in the bowl. Julie and Vilde looked at each other and burst out laughing. Kiba tried, and failed hard not to laugh. Their expressions changed a bit later when Anne to everyone's surprise had gotten three strikes in the exact same way; sliding into the pins.

The only disadvantage about this strategy was that the bowling employee had to go and get her every time – something that ended in him being pretty grumpy as he got his keys the third time. "Do it again and I'll personally make sure that you'll stay there for the rest of your life!" he barked at Anne who gulped and blushed. "It won't happen again" she managed to stutter.

Four minutes later a dark roar sounded in the bowling alley. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT IF YOU GOT STUCK IN THE BOWLING AGAIN I WOULD PERSONALY MAKE SURE THAT YOU'LL SPEND THE REST OF YOUR MISERABEL LIFE THERE?"

Anne looked frightened. "But it wasn't my fault! I had to rescue Naruto who got his hand stuck in the bowl! So well, I came after him" The bowling employee narrowed his eyes and stared Anne right into her eyes, their faces few inches apart. "GET. OUT" Anne stared at him even more frightened than before. "NOW" he bellowed and Anne ran as if she was being chased by Orochimaru in a pink swimming suit.

Kiba looked angrily at the bowling employee. "Do that again and I swear I will kill you!" "Do you know her?" the bowling dude mocked. "That's my girlfriend you idiot!" Kiba snarled.

The rest of the gang walked calmly outside. In other words; Julie and Vilde pretty much rolled out as they were laughing so much that they had a hard time standing.

"Well, I guess that means that no one won" Naruto said stating the obvious. "Yeah, but no one lost either, so practically every one of us has to audition" Vilde added smirking evilly. "Break a leg Sasuke" Kiba said and howled with laughter. Sasuke looked like someone had forced a lemon up his butt which made everyone laugh even harder.

**Sooo what do you think? ^.^ Yes, my humor is pretty lame but it's my type of humor. **

**Question of the week: What would you rather eat; Orochimarus used boxer or a giant tarantella? **

**That's it for now. See yah later!**


End file.
